


i wish i could pretend i didn’t need ya

by mellynx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Sexual Content, Teen Romance, Teenagers, infidelity???, kinda depression
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2020-12-22 03:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellynx/pseuds/mellynx





	1. one

yakın diyebilir miydim bilmiyordum ama bir yıl önce ailem şikago'ya taşınmıştı; babamın buraya çocukluğundan beri ayak basmadığını biliyorum. büyükbabam daha önceleri işsizlik yüzünden amerika'ya çalışmak için gelmişti ve buradaki bir kadından çocuğu olmuştu: babam. sonrasında ise kadın, genç yaşında hastalıktan ölmüştü. bu arada kadın dediğim için üzgünüm ancak daha önce fotoğrafını bile görmediğim bir kadını tanımıyorsam ona büyükanne değil de kadın diye hitap etmem bence oldukça normaldi. sonrasında büyükbabam para kazandığını düşünüp güney kore'ye geri dönmüş ve orada bir lokanta açmıştı. tabi ki de ardından büyükannem ile evlenmişti. küçükken hep babama annesini hatırlayıp hatırlamadığını sormak isterdim ama büyükanneme haksızlık yapacağımı düşünürdüm, oysa çoğu kişi için abartılacak bir durum bile olmayabilirdi. bilemiyorum, büyükanne young hayatımda tanıdığım en tatlı kadındı ve onu üzmek istemiyordum, babamı da.

babam, güney kore'ye döndükten sonra bir erkek lisesini bitirmiş ve çok kötü bir okul olmasına rağmen seul üniversitesi işletme kazanmış. büyükbabam onunla gurur duyuyor. tabi ki ben de. annem ile üniversitede tanışmışlar. tamam bu tam bir klişe olmasına karşın oldukça hoşuma giden bir hikaye. annem, bir keresinde (bu arada coğrafya öğretmenliği okuyormuş) kütüphanede sınavları için kitapları masasına taşırken babama çarpıyor ve kitaplar anında yere seriliyor. bu hikayeyi ilk anlattıklarında bunun gerçekleşemeyecek kadar romantik olduğunu düşündüm; başımı yastığa iyice bastırmış ve küçük kardeşlerimin de başlarını omuzlarıma gömmesine izin vermiştim. babam anneme o sıra kitapları taşımak için yardım etmiş, arkadaş olmuşlar ama ardından hislerinin önüne geçememişler. babam üniversitenin son yılında annemden ayrılacağı fikrine dayanamamış ve ona evlenme teklifi etmiş. annem de onu kabul etmiş, ikisinin de birbirine ilk baştan beri hisleri olduğunu öğrenmişler lakin arkadaşlıklarını tehlikeye atmak da istememişler. sanırım 8 yaşındaki ben, bu durumu kavramıştım. emin değilim.

evlendiklerinden bir yıl sonra ben doğdum. babam o sıra bir şirkette stajyermiş sadece ve annem öğretmenliği daha doyasıya tadamadığını anlatıyor. yine de beni doğurduğu için pişman değilmiş. kardeşlerim jeno ve jenny benden 8 yıl sonra doğdular. babam ve annem onların isimlerini birlikte koydular. babamın hangi ismi tercih ettiğinin altını çizmeme bile gerek yoktu. benimkini ise büyükannem koymuştu. dongyoung. belki de büyükanneme bu kadar bağlı olup seviyor olmam bunun içindi. yine de doyoung'u tercih ettiğimde bana hiçbir şey demiyordu. zaten kendisi bana gerçek adımla seslenen tek kişi olmayı sevdiğini söylüyordu. ben de öyle. bu yüzden gerçek adımı kullanan kişilerden nefret ediyordum. nefretin abartılacak bir duygu olduğunun farkındayım lakin zaten büyükannem dışında bunu bana söyleyen ve sinir olduğumu bile bile tekrar eden tek bir kişi vardı.

her şeyden önce babamın neden şikago'ya geldiğini söylemeliyim. terfi almıştı ve büyük şirketten çağırılmıştı. bunu yapabilecek kadar işinde iyi olduğunun bilincindeydim ama kardeşlerim ne kadar sevinmiş olsalar da ben şikago'ya gitmeyi ilk başta harika bulamamıştım. büyükanne ve babamdan ayrılacak, ilk ve tek en yakın arkadaşım jungwoo'dan uzakta kalacak olmak pek istemediğim bir şeydi. burada da arkadaşlarım vardı, hatta en önemlisi sevgilim de ancak çoğu zaman jungwoo ve onun şapşallıklarını özlüyordum. skype görüşmesi yaptığımız sırada o bana okulda ve günlük hayatında neler yaptığını anlatırken onun yanında olmak istiyordum. sıkıcı kişiliğimi engelleyen tek kişiydi. onunla her zaman eğlenirdim. şimdi ise aptal bir teknolojiyle onunla bağlantı kuruyor ve çoğunlukla onu dinliyordum. anlatacak hiçbir şeyim yoktu. başından beri. şikago'yu ilk zamanki gibi duymak niyetinde değildi, ben de anlatmak. zaten her şeyi anlatmıştım. yeni arkadaşım johnny'yi, değişim programı ile gelen ve onunla okula alışsın diye okul müdürü yüzünden görevlendirilip konuştuğum, sonrasında ise sevgili olmayı bir şekilde başardığım johnas. bir almandı ve gerçekten ben de ne bulduğunu bilmiyordum. ancak bu kadardı işte. johnny, jungwoo kadar eğlenceli biri olsa da geniş çevresi vardı ve kendimi onun en yakın arkadaşı gibi hissetmezdim. hatta arkadaş olduktan sonra onun içindeki acılı çocuğu çıkarmış bile olabilirim. johnny diğerlerinin yanında oldukça konuşkan, şakacı ve sosyal biriydi. yalnız kaldığımızda ise birlikte onun arabası ile tepeye çıkar ve şikago'yu izlerdik. bu arada şikago'nun tam olarak içinde sayılmazdık, küçük olmayan bir kasabadaydık ve yine de burayı seviyordum. ayrıca şikago'ya gitmek istesem johnny her seferinde götürüyordu. johnny ile yalnız kalmak iyiydi, bazen jungwoo gibi biri olmadığına da seviniyordum. sessiz kalmak istediğimde beni anlıyordu, yalnız olmak istediğimde izin veriyordu: bunları inanın jungwoo ile yapmak kesinlikle imkansızdı.

sonrasında sevgilim. johnas. kötü biri değildi, herkesin isteyebileceği biriydi: yakışıklıydı, sarı saçları ve yeşil gözleri herkesi etkiliyordu ve insanları anlayabiliyordum; beni düşünüyordu, belki ailemden bile fazla, hayatınızda görebileceğiniz en iyi insandı ama ilişkimiz sıradandı. berbat bir şey olduğunu söylemiyorum, sadece jungwoo'nun her zaman yaptığımız gibi benim kalan zamanlarımda onunla bir yerle oturup günü konuşmamızı ya da okulda denk gelen aralarda birlikte çimlere uzanıp onun bana kitap okumasını dinleyeceğini sanmıyorum.

jungwoo hayatımı biliyordu ve ilgisini çekmediğine emindim hiçbir şeyin. büyük ihtimalle beni de en yakın arkadaşım ve harika iyimser kişiliği olduğundan kırmamak adına dinliyordu.

ayriyeten okuldan çıktığımda yarı zamanlı çalıştığım bir hamburgerci vardı ve bunu ona söyleyeli beş aydan fazla olmuştu. ben eve gidince bana anlatacak şeyleri olduğunu bu yüzden uyumayacak kadar heyecanlı olduğunu yazdığı için jungwoo ve skype diyaloglarımızın üzerinde duruyordum, zaten acele etmek zorundaydım. onun saat farkları yüzünden uyuyamayacak olması beni deli ederdi fakat bunu yapmaktan vazgeçmiyordu. bazen jungwoo'nun bana acıdığı için konuşup konuşmadığını anlayamazdım. bu kore'deyken de düşündüğüm bir şeydi. sosyaldi, güzeldi, belki çok değil ama iyi olduğu dersler vardı ve ne olmak istediğini biliyordu. ben ise tam tersiydim. o güneşti, ben ise aydım. o kendi ışığını yayıyordu ve ben onun ışığını yansıtıyordum. her zaman böyle olmuştu.

"hoş geldiniz, siparişinizi alabilir miyim?" güneş hafiften batıp gök turuncuya boyanırken kalan dört saatimin hızlıca akıp gitmesini istedim. johnas antrenmanı olduğu için burada değildi, johnny bana nereye gittiğini söylememişti lakin arkadaşları ile takıldığını düşünüyordum ve jungwoo ona söylediğim gibi dört saat sonra uyanıp skype yapmak isteyecekti benimle.

işimi seviyor muydum? galiba hayır ama babama bir işte çalışıp para kazanmak istediğimi dile getirmiştim. kendimi hiçbir yere, hiçbir şeye ait hissetmiyordum. derslerim iyi değildi, sportif değildim, sosyal değildim ve yeteneğim de yoktu. jeno ve jenny'nin anne ve babama çekmiş olmaları güzeldi çünkü onları işsiz kalacak ve geleceği olmayan bir çocuk olarak hayal kırıklığına uğratmak istemiyordum. annemin bazen beni bu konuda anladığına ve benimle konuşmak istediğine adım gibi emindim lakin kaçıyordum. duygularım, olmayacak geleceğim hakkında konuşacak olma düşüncesi şimdi bile beni boğuyordu resmen.

"bir hamburger, ketçap olmasın ayrıca bol mayonezli. yanında büyük kola. tabi soğan halkalarını eklemeyi de unutma, dongdong." başımı kağıttan kaldırıp turuncu gökyüzünün hafif ışığı saçlarına vurduğundan soluk pembe saçlarının kırık turuncu gibi görünmesine neden olunan çocuğa baktım. derin bir nefesten, ardından kağıda sertçe yazdığım SOĞAN HALKALARI kelimelerinden sonra gülen suratına tekrar döndüm.

"başka bir isteğiniz var mı?" jungwoo'ya her şeyi, herkesi anlattım derken yalan söylediğimi hissettim ona bakarken. çekik gözleri beni izlerken ben kesinlikle sinirden kızarmış duruyordum karşısında. bundan keyif aldığını belli eden gülüşü hala yüzündeydi.

"bir de numaran olabilir, dongyoung."

dudaklarım kıpırdadı ve kendimi sinirle dolu olan zihinsel boşluğun içinde bulmuş gibi rahatsızca yerimde kıpırdandım. bu sırada gözleri hafifçe sallanma hareketi yaptığımdan bacaklarıma inmişti ancak yine de kısa sürede beni aşağıdan yukarıya süzerek yüzüme tekrar çıktı. hiçbir şey söyleyemedim ve neredeyse bu duruma ağlayabilirdim. benimle alay ediyordu, benimle alay ediyordu, benimle cidden alay ediyordu...

"sakın bir daha bana o isimle seslenme." büyükannem dışında bana gerçek isimle seslenen tek kişi, tek çocuk: nakamoto yuta. ondan nefret ediyordum, benimle alay etmek için flörtleşiyormuş gibi davranmasından nefret ediyordum, çoğu öğrenci için güzel ve ucuz hamburger çıkardığı için favori mekan olsa dahi onun buraya gelip benimle dalga geçmesinden, özellikle arkadaşlarıyla gelip yorum yapmasından nefret ediyordum. nakamoto yuta'dan cidden nefret ediyordum.

bu tam olarak ne zaman başladı hatırlamıyorum, onu ilk gördüğümde bu işe yeni başlamıştım, diğer öğrenciler gibi sık sık gelirdi. amerikalı arkadaşları ile köşedeki kırmızı büyük koltuklara oturur, onlarla kahkaha atarak eğlenirdi. adını bile bilmediğim bir zamandı. fakat onu her zaman fark ederdim: belki benim gibi asyalı olmasındandı -ki büyük olasılıkla gerçekten buydu ilk başta dikkat etmemin sebebi. onun hakkında çok bilmesem de bir gün johnny'ye üstümdeki mayonez ve ketçap izlerini çıkarmak için debelenirken sinirle anlatmıştım onu. johnny de bana ismini söylemiş ve doğduğundan beri burada yaşayan japon çocuk olduğunu dile getirmişti. bizimle aynı okula gitmiyordu, o çoğu arkadaşı gibi kasabanın diğer tarafındaki okula gidiyordu ancak onu beş ay içerisinde birkaç kere bizim okulun önünde görmüştüm. okuldan çıkan arkadaşlarını arabasına alıp hızla gözden kaybolurdu. beni görmediği için ayrı bir minnettar olurdum, çünkü ne kadar arkadaşlarının yanında bana pek laf atmasa da benimle uğraşan arkadaşlarına da dur demiyordu. zaten arkadaşlarının benimle uğraşma sebebi de kendisiydi.

işimi ilk yaptığım sıralarda siparişini yanlış getirdiğim için (tamam, kabul ediyorum bir kerelik olan bir şey değildi çünkü ketçap sevmediği halde beş kez falan ketçaplı olanı vermiştim) üzerime ketçap ve mayonezli olan hamurgeri fırlatmıştı. mekanın sahibi bu durumun yaşanılabilir olduğunu söylemişti ama isterse onları içeriye almayabileceğini teklif etmişti: her ne kadar kaba tavrı yüzünden ona sinirlenmiş olsam da ben de beş kez falan onun siparişini yanlış getirdiğimi dile getirip bunu reddetmiştim. o sırada içeriye geç de olsa johnny girmişti ve üstümü temizlememe yardım etmişti.

yuta'nın benden bunun yüzünden gıcık kaptığına ve beni arkadaşları arasında dalga malzemesi yaptığına inanamıyordum. dahası gerçek adımı nasıl öğrendiğini bile bilmiyordum. patronum bile gerçek ismimin umrunda olmadığını söyleyip formaliteden çalışma sözleşmesini imzalarken takma adımı kullanabileceğimi söylemişti. johnny yahut johnas, kardeşlerim veya ebeveynlerim hatta jungwoo bile o isimle seslenmiyordu bana. bu kadar takıntı haline getirmemem gerekirdi lakin yuta sesleniyordu ve bunun samimiyet olması değil, onun tamamen dalga amaçlı söylemesi beni delirtiyordu. beni delirttiğini bildiği için de onu eğlendiriyordu.

siparişi çoktan verip hazırlanmasını beklerken johnas'ın bana attığı mesaja baktım. beni özlediğini yazıyordu. ona hızlıca 'ben de seni' yazan kısa bir mesaj atıp telefonu cebime koydum. şu an için tek hazırlanması gereken sipariş yuta'nınki olduğundan tabureye oturmuş yale'in onu bana hazırlanmasını bekliyordum. ayriyeten arkamdaki bakışların farkındaydım.

"ne oldu sevgili çocuğum?" yale samimi bir sesle sorsa da başımı ellerimin arasına sokup yarı sinirle beklemeye devam ettim. o ise başını hafifçe sola eğip içeride oturan ve büyük ihtimalle beni izleyen çocuğa baktı. "yine mi sinir etti seni?" normalde kimseyle yuta konusunda konuşmayı sevmesem de yale bir istisnaydı. nedensiz bir şekilde ona kızamıyordum. bana sevgili çocuğum diyen birine nasıl kızabilirdim ki zaten?

"tanrım, beş aydan fazladır burada çalışıyorum ve hala benimle uğraştığına inanamıyorum." yale isyanıma kıkırdadı ancak hiçbir şey söylemedi. soğan halkalarını tabağa yerleştirirken bana söyleyecek bir şeyi varmış gibi hissetsem dahi sormadım. her zaman olduğu gibi onu görmezden gelecek ve beni sinir küpüne dönüştürmeyecek şekilde kurtulmaya bakacaktım. kısmen.

yale kısa sürede tabağı çıkarırken tepsiye koydum ve istediği büyük boy kolayı ben doldurdum. yüzüme vurmasına ihtiyacım olmadığı için ne kadar güvensem de yale'in hazırladığı hamurburgeri bir de ben kontrol ettim. sadece mayonez. güzel.

tepsiyi alıp onun masasına giderken gözleri yine üzerimdeydi, en azından arkadaşları yoktu bu sefer. bu benim için oldukça iyiydi çünkü onlarla olduğundan yuta'nın katiyen bir sınırı olmuyordu. masasına gelip tepsiyi önüne bıraktım. ayrıca giderken ödemesi için fişini de masaya koydum. yuta'nın hala izliyor olduğu gerçeği inkar etmek istesem de diken üstünde hissettiriyordu beni. sıkılmış bir doyoung'dan farklı bir his ortaya çıkarıyordu ve bu korkutucuydu.

geriye dönüp işime devam edecekken kalçamda hissettiğim el ile donup kalmış ve nefes dahi alamamıştım. kalçama şaplak mı atmıştı o? ilk başta omzumun üstünden ona baktım, sırıtıyor ve tepkimi bekliyordu. inanamaz durumdaydım.

hala kabul etmek istemediğim şeyler vardı: yuta her daim buradayken beni izlerdi ve açığımı arardı. daha geçen hafta yanlışlıkla bir sandalyeye takılıp düşecekken beni görmüş ve kahkaha atmıştı. ardından sanki ne konuştuğunu bilmiyormuşum gibi dönüp kahkaha atma nedenini sessizce arkadaşlarına anlatmıştı. demiştim, o beni izlerken hep diken üstündeydim; bu hatamı arayan bir çocuğa yakalanma korkusundan bir tık daha fazlasıydı. nedenini bilmiyordum ama bakışlarından da nefret ediyordum. bazen bakışlarını çözemezdim çünkü. arkamı döndüğümde ne düşünüyor diye sorardım kendime, ilginç cevaplar vermek beni utandırırdı. bazen kendimden de nefret ederdim, zira cevaplar beni heyecanlandırıyordu lakin bunun benim hayal ürünüm olduğunun farkındaydım.

hala yuta'nın şaplak atmasına bir şey diyememiştim. "ne yapıyorsun?" dedim sakince ancak içimdeki fırtına sadece bana özeldi, ben hissediyordum. yuta biraz daha sırıttı, uzun perçemlerini eliyle alnından hafifçe çekti ve küpesi ile oynamaya başladı.

"bir teşekkür etmek istedim." birkaç saniye durdu ve dudaklarını hiçbir şey yokmuş gibi büzüp devam etti. "kendimce." 

kavga çıkarmak istemiyordum bu sebeple kendimi tuttum. susmak, pısıp kalmak da istemiyordum fakat çoğunlukla ne diyeceğimi bilemezdim. özellikle kalçama biri şaplak attığında.

"yuta, kalçama şaplak atamazsın. kendini ne sanıyorsun?" açık kahverengi gözleri benim gözlerimi dikkatle izliyordu.

"sakin ol, dongdong. sence de abartmıyor musun?" birkaç kişinin bizi izlediğini bilerek kızardım. nasıl bu kadar yüzsüz olabilirdi ki?

"abartmıyorum elbette. tam bir pisliksin." geri giderken son cümlenin ağır olup olmadığını düşündüm. ama hayır, değildi? benim için hiç kimse iken kalçama şaplak atamazdı, ardından bunun yanlış olduğunu söylemeye çalışırken hiçbir bir şey yokmuş gibi davranamazdı. başımı personel dolabına dayayıp sinirle soludum. patron iyi ki de yoktu ve yale yine yalnız kalmak istediğimi anlayarak bana saygı duyuyordu, tıpkı johnny gibi. keşke jungwoo yanımda olsaydı. johnny'ye sanki hiç beni desteklememiş yahut korumamış gibi davranıyor olmam kendimden bir kez daha nefret etmeme sebep oldu. ancak jungwoo beni tanıyordu, johnny'den kat kat daha fazla. şu an burada olsaydı küçük bir çocuk gibi sesimi içime gömmeme izin vermezdi, ben yine cevap vermesem de o buna izin vermez kendisi laf ederdi. hatta şimdi hissettiğim şeyi fark edip bana açık olurdu. tüylerimi diken diken eden şeyin, onun beni izlerken bacaklarımın birbirine dolanmasına neden olan şeyin sadece hata yapmak korkusu veya izlenildiğim için yalnızca gerekli bir sinir olmadığını, belli hislerden kaçtığımı bana söylerdi.

birkaç kez daha derin nefesler alıp verdim. bunları unutturacak bir mesaj daha telefonumu titretirken johnas'ın mesajını açtım. açıkça kocaman harflerle seni seviyorum yazıyordu. hafif bir buruk sırıtışla 'ben de seni' yazarken bile kendimden nefret etmeyi sürdürüyordum. johnas'ın ben de ne bulduğunu ve benim onu neden bu kadar iyiyken hak ettiğimi sorgulamaya başlamıştım, jungwoo bana cevapları verirdi. beni överdi, iyi olduğumu düşündüğü ama asla olmadığını bildiğim yanlarımı söylerdi ve muhakkak johnas'ın da kötü özelliklerini belirtirdi lakin bunların hiçbirini istemediğimi fark ettim.

övülmeyi, johnas'ı neden hak ettiğimi söylenmesine ihtiyacım yoktu; sadece belki de ne istediğimi utanmasızca bana söyleyebilen birine, bir şeye ihtiyaç duyuyordum. ve bunu düşünürken zihnimde oluşan yüz beni korkutuyordu. kendimi saklamayı hiç arzulamıyordum fakat etrafımdaki iyi insanları aptal hislerim yüzünden incitmeyi de.

başımı kaldırıp telefonumu cebime attım. sorumsuz ve ahlaksız, boş bir gençten daha fazlasıymış gibi davranmam gerekiyorsa öyle davranacaktım ben de. tamamen kusurla var olan bir gençten bir tık daha fazlası olabilirdim. iyi bir sevgili.


	2. two

dün eve geldiğimde jungwoo'nun üç kere istek attığını görüp göz devirmiş olsam bile hemen sandalyeme yerleşip annemin benim için yaptığı kahveyi yudumlarken ona istek atmıştım. anında cevap verip şapşal suratını görmeme olanak sağladığında gülüşümü tutamamıştım. işte kim jungwoo etkisi böyle bir şeydi. istemsizce kendimi enerjik hissediyordum, yaşanılan anlamsız, çocukça şeylerden sonra dahi. ben sırıtmayı sürdürürken o ise yeni boyattığı turuncu saçlarına yorum yapmam için kamerayı kendinden uzak tutuyordu: renk mükemmel olmuştu, okulumuz -daha doğrusu benim için eski okulum buna izin vermeyecek kadar katı olsa da jungwoo ara sıra bu cesareti gösterirdi. yakışmıştı. jungwoo'ya çoğu şey yakışırdı ve zaten kendisi de yanlış tercihler yapmazdı.

"milletin aklını başından almaya mı çalışıyorsun? şu fizikçi bay lee seni böyle görürse anında saçlarını üç numaraya vurdurur." jungwoo'nun kel olduğunu düşünemiyordum, onun için de saç her şeydi. ilkokuldayken bir çocuk yanlışlıkla onun at kuyruğunu kestiğinde nasıl ağladığı aklıma gelince kıkırdadım. bütün okulu ayağa kaldırmıştı ve annesine saçını aynı şekilde yapıştırmasını istemişti.

"hiçbir şey yapamaz." saçlarını ellerinden geçirdi ve umursamaz biri gibi omuzlarını silkti. biten kahvemi tamamen masama bıraktım ve ayaklarımdan destek alarak sandalyede geriye doğru yaslandım. "iki hafta önce okuldan gitti. ayrıca zaten son yılım, çoğu kişi de benim gibi. müdürün pek eskisi gibi bu duruma taktığı söylenemez. bence buna hassas olmasına sebep olan da o adamdı."

o fizikçinin okuldan gitmesi beni daha çok şaşırtmıştı çünkü kariyerine bile o okula başlamış ve başka okulu tercih etmemişti. onun başka okula gitmesine neden olmuş etkeni merak etmiştim lakin jungwoo anında konuyu değiştirdi. yüzündeki gülümseme daha parlaktı, heyecandan yerinde bile duramıyordu. "sana önemli bir şey daha söylemeliyim." saçlarını boş verdi. "bugün şu futbol takımındaki jaehyun ile aynı kulüpteydik ve yer olmadığı için ikimiz yan yana oturduk." o çocuğu hatırlıyordum. yakışıklı bir çocuktu, sporla ilgilendiğinden vücudu da mükemmeldi. birebir hiçbir zaman konuşamasak da ikimiz de aynı kimya ve ingilizce dersini aldığımızdan onu görürdüm. ona herkes gibi hayrandım, ne eksik ne de fazlaydı. jungwoo benim ne diyeceğimi beklemeden sürdürdü konuşmasını. "bugün bana seni tanıdığını ve iki dersi önceden birlikte aldığınızı söyledi." tek kelimeyle şaşırmıştım. jaehyun gibi biri beni tanıyor olamazdı. kore'deyken jungwoo'la şimdiki gibi insanlardan soyutlanmazdım lakin yine de oldukça sessiz biriydim. benim gibi birisini hatırlaması bile imkansız geliyordu. bir an jungwoo'nun benimle eğlendiğini düşündüm.

"tanrım! beni dinliyor musun sen?" jungwoo ekrandan doğru bana bağırdı ve yüzünü kameraya yaklaştırdı. "yanakları kızardı diyorum senden bahsederken! meğerse seni hep izlermiş, okul maçlarında seni görmeyi severmiş ve senin geçen yıl şikago'ya gittiğini öğrendiğinde çok üzülmüş. sana çıkma teklifi etmek istemiş lakin reddetmenden korkmuş."

bu kez utanmadan sıkılmadan göz devirdim. "tamam, jungwoo. bu kadar şaka yeter. bana şimdi gerçeği anlat."

jungwoo bana dünyanın en salak insanıymışım gibi bir bakış attı, dudakları bile açık kalmıştı. "doğruyu söylüyorum, doyoung." inanmıyordum. jaehyun, bana çıkma teklifi mi edecekti? buna kim inanırdı ki? "doğruyu söylüyorum," dedi bir kez daha. açıkça sesindeki durgunluğu fark etmiştim. jungwoo'ya bunu yapmak istememiştim lakin elimde değildi. "senden hoşlanmış. hatta ayrıca bana güney kore'ye dönüp dönmeyeceğini sordu. tabi bir de instagramını ama sana sormadan vermek istemedim."

ne diyeceğimi bilemiyordum. "onun gibi biri neden benden hoşlanmış ki?" bunu içimden düşünmeyi çok isterdim çünkü dile getirdiğim an jungwoo kaşlarını çattı ve sinirle burnundan soludu. ona görünüşünün komik olduğunu da söyleyemezdim, zira mesafeye rağmen beni dövebilecek kadar asabileşiyordu.

"senin gibi biri? doyoung, ne diyorsun sen? sen mükemmelsin." kalbim bu iltifat ile hızlı atmadı, sevinmedim, farklı hissetmedim yahut bir bilinçlenme yaşamadım. sadece hafif bir itiraz zihnimin içinde yankılandı ve utanmaktan değil bunun bir yalan olduğu gerçeği ile yanaklarım kızardı. jungwoo'ya bağırmak ve öyle olmadığını söylemek istiyordum ancak bunu uzatırsam onun kalbini de kendiminkini de kırardım.

"her neyse. jaehyun konusunda yapabileceğim bir şey yok galiba. instagramımı da çok kullanmıyorum. ayrıca kore'ye ne zaman gelebilirim bunu da bilmiyorum." babam üniversite sınavımdan sonra gidebileceğimizi söylediyse de planlı bir durum olmadığından jungwoo'yu heyecanlandırmamalıydım. ayrıca aklıma başka bir şey daha gelmişti. "çalışmalar nasıl gidiyor?"

jungwoo'nun tekrar yüzü parladı ve bana beklememi söyledi, koşa koşa odada bir şey almaya gitti ve geri geldi. hafta sonu gittiği çizim kurslarından birinde yaptığı çalışmaları bana gösteriyordu. "gün geçtikçe daha iyi oluyorum sanırım. kurs hocam ben de gelecek gördüğünü ve yetenek sınavını geçeceğimi söyledi." jungwoo'yu fena halde kıskanmış aynı zamanda gurur duymuştum. moda tasarımı okumak istiyordu ve gerçekten buna yeteneği vardı. jungwoo ek olarak çizdiği tasarımları bir ajansa gönderdiğini, yaz için onu çalıştırıp çalıştıramayacaklarını sorduğunu dile getirdi. ondan daha iyi kimseyi görmemiştim. onu alacaklarına emindim. bunu ona söylediğimde yüzü sanki mümkünmüş gibi daha da ışıldadı.

elindeki her şeyi bırakıp yine bana döndü, arkasındaki pencereden güneşin onun için yeni yeni doğduğunu görebiliyordum. hiçbir şekilde kötü amaçla olmasa da onun bana "senin nasıl gidiyor?" diye sorması modumu düşürdü. belli etmek niyetinde değildim, gülümsedim ve ona hala ne olacağım konusunda düşündüğümü, birçok seçeneğimin olduğunu söyledim. yalandı. baştan aşağıya kadar.

kendi hakkımda düşünmekten hep kaçıyordum ve ailemi bu belirsiz sonum ile endişelendirdiğimin farkındaydım. herhangi bir şey olmak istesem yine de beni desteklerlerdi ama ben tam olarak hiçbir yere ait olmayan biriydim.

"bana anlatmak istediğin bir şey var mı?" bazen jungwoo bana bu soruyu sorduğunda ve yüzüme oldukça derince baktığında annemle konuşuyormuş gibi hissediyordum. ama bu soruyu sorunca aklıma bugün olanlar geldi. ona yuta'dan bahsetmek geçti içimden ancak hemen vazgeçtim. bunun için de her şey gibi hazır değildim. 

ardından saatimizi jungwoo ile tanıdığımız kişiler hakkında dedikodu yaparak geçirdik, sonrasında jungwoo okul için hazırlanmak zorunda olduğundan veda etmişti. onun adına hep mutlu olacaktım. bilgisayarımı kapadım ve elime telefonumu aldım. çoktan akşam 10 olmuştu ve johnas birkaç kere mesaj atmıştı. onu geçerek internete girdim ve instagrama baktım. jaehyun aklımdaydı ve bu beni hala çok şaşkın hissettiriyordu. gelen istekleri görmezden geldim ve jaehyun'u tekrar hatırlamak için adını girmeyi denedim. ama soyadını hatırlamadığım aklıma geldi. ondan hiç hoşlanmamıştım, evet hayrandım fakat hiç onun hakkında bir şey öğrenmek istememiştim, soyadını bile hatırlamıyordum.

boş verip telefonu bırakacağım sırada daha sıkı sarılıp sürekli sinirden kalakaldığım ismi aramaya yazdım. nakamoto yuta. bunun için neden bu kadar heyecanlandığımı asla anlamak niyetinde değildim, sadece karşıma çıkan hesaba bakmak istemiştim lakin kilitliydi. bu kadardı.

gece benim için sonlanmıştı işte.

sabah okula gittiğimde johnas beni bekliyordu, bir kolunu omzuma atıp beni kendisine çekti ve dudaklarıma minik bir öpücük bıraktı. gülerek ellerimi yanaklarına koydum ve onu kendimden uzaklaştırdım. johnas'ın beni çoğu zaman mutlu ettiği gerçeği dünden beri aptalca şeyler yaratan beynim için sarsıcı bir kasırga oldu. gözlerimi kapayıp johnas'ın kollarına biraz daha girdim. mutlu ettiği kadar huzurlu hissettiriyordu da. yanlış olan ne? diye düşündüm ben de. nerede, nasıl bir yanlış vardı? yoksa gerçekten tüm mesele ve bu çalkantılarım her şeyin bu kadar doğru ve iyi olmasından dolayı mı gelişiyordu?

tüm gün johnas ile takılıp onun bana şiir okumasıyla geçmişti. gerçi bir ara basketbol kulübündeki arkadaşları yanımıza gelip onu bu kadar romantik olduğu için ıslatmışlar ve onunla dalga geçmişlerdi, üstelik o ayağa kalkıp onlarla güreş yapana kadar da gitmemişlerdi ancak okul günüm yine de iyiydi. bugün yine antrenmanı olduğunu söyleyip benden özür dilediğinde ona bunun için üzülmemesini, zaten johnny ile buluşabileceğimi söyledim. oysa johnny'le konuşmamıştım bile. izin günümde yalnız olduğumu bilse antrenmana gitmeyeceğini biliyordum. benim için sevdiği işi yarım bırakmasını istemezdim. ayrıca yalnız kalmaya ihtiyacım varmış gibi hissediyordum.

galiba.

her ne olursa olsun johnas antrenmana gitmeden önce beni belimden tutup kendisine çekmiş ve etrafta dağılan öğrencileri umursamadan uzunca bir öpücük vermişti. ona karşılık verebildiğim için memnundum. ayrıldığımızda beni çıkışta arayacağını da eklemişti. ona veda edip boş günümü nasıl değerlendirebilirim diye düşünürken kendimi okulun girişinde park edilmiş arabaya bakarken buldum. güneş gözlüğü takmış ve soluk pembe saçlarını dağınık olarak bırakmış çocuğu gördüğümde hızla oradan uzaklaştım. bir an için beni johnas ile öpüşürken gördü mü ve gördüyse ne olmuş ki sesleriyle zihnimi meşgul ettim. en sonunda galip olan şuydu: gördüyse ne olmuş yani?

telefonum, ben hiçbir yere gidemeyeceğimi anlayınca ve eve yönelince çaldı. arayan johnnydi ve beklemeden açmıştım. "beni hatırlıyorsun!" tamamen bir iğnelemeydi ve johnny bunu anlayabilecek kadar zekiydi.

"bana bunu diyen çocuk tüm gün sevgilisiyle birlikteydi!" ikimiz de kıkırdadık. sonra ise johnny neden aradığını açıkladı. "şu geçen ay sana almak istiyorum dediğim eski bir araba kaseti vardı ya?" biliyordum. johnny nostalji ile kafayı bozmuş bir manyaktı. kimse artık arabalarda kaset kullanmıyordu lakin johnny ısrarla kaset aramaya devam ediyordu. "burada buldum. daha doğrusu kevin'ın bir arkadaşı varmış ve kız iyi fiyata satıyormuş. öyle fiyata bir kaset bulamam bu sebeple benimle onun evine almaya gelir misin?"

"kevin denen çocukla neden gitmiyorsun ki?"

"çünkü beni ekti fakat elimde adres ve telefon numarası var."

"berbat bir arkadaşsın." dedim telefona doğru ve ters yönde, okula doğru yürümeye başladım. johnny'nin gülüşünü duydum. okula tekrar girdiğimde johnny'nin arabasını fark etmiştim ama geldiğimde hala yuta'nın aracının orada olması beklenmedikti. neyse ki yuta içinde yoktu. olsa da umrumda değildi, bana laf atmadığı sürece o çocuğun ne yaptığı gerçekten umrumda değildi.

johnny'nin külüstürüne binip kapıyı sertçe kapadığımda bana bağırdı. "bebeğime iyi davran!" onu görmeden gelip arabayı çalıştırmasını izledim. pencereyi açıp rüzgarın yüzüme çarpmasına izin verirken johnny dikkatle bebeğini sürüyordu sadece. çok da uzun yol gitmiş sayılmayız ancak johnny beni kasabanın diğer lisesinin olduğu yere götürdü. bu okulu dışarıdan da olsa ilk defa görüyordum. kasabayı keşfetmek istediğim söylenmediğinden kasabanın hala bilmediğim yerleri vardı. okul bizimki kadar eski ve büyüktü. tek fark renkleri olabilirdi. beş saniyelik geçişte dökülen kahverengi boyayı fark etmiştim.

"kimmiş bu kız ve neden bir kasete sahip?" canım sıkıldığından johnny'ye sordum. o da bana bakmadan yanıtladı.

"adı maria ve kevin onun evindeki her eski şeyi sattığını söyledi. sanırım kasetler büyükbabasının. daha birçok şeyi varmış. ilgimi çeken tek şey kasetti." başımı salladım anladığımı belli ederek. daha başka soru soramadan johnny arabayı park etmişti bile. iki katlı ve beyaz ile sarı renklere boyanmış evin önündeydik. bahçede birçok eşya vardı ve bir kız bahçede olan her şeyi tekmeliyormuş gibi görünüyordu.

johnny'ye emin misin der gibi baktım ancak o beni göremeden arabadan inmişti. çantamı arabada bırakmaya karar verip ben de johnny'yi takip ettim. kızın o anda sesini işittim. "bu lanet şeylerin kalkması gerekiyor göt herif! ya o kıçını kaldırıp buraya gelir ve bunları alırsın ya da mallara güle güle dersin."

johnny bahçeye girdiğinde kız telefonu kapatıp ona döndü, ben onun arkasında kaldığımdan fark edememişti. bahçedeki eski eşyaları incelerken johnny sordu. "sen maria mısın? telefonda konuşmuştuk, hatırladın mı? ben johnny."

kızın yüzü anlık bir rahatlama buldu, o sırada bir de beni fark etti ama hiçbir şey demeden johnny'le konuşmaya başladı. "evet, sen kasetleri alacak olan çocuksun. pekala, kasetlerin içeride. senin için saklıyordum."

"ödemeyi şimdi mi yapmam gerekiyor?" maria ile johnny içeriye ilerlerken onları izledim. evin içi dışarıdan oldukça farklıydı. düzenliydi ama her yerde hazır içki şişeleri, fıçılar, langırt ve plastik bardaklar vardı. akşam ne olacağını açıkça belli eden daha başka hiçbir şey olamazdı.

"normalde olsa bu fiyat etmeyeceğine eminim lakin bu eski şeylerin buradan çıkması gerekiyor," maria, johnny ile konuşurken ben direkt bahçede kalan şeyler gibi eski ama çok iyi bakılmış piyanoyu gördüm. ona doğru yürürken johnny'nin böyle anlaşmamıştık dediğini duydum. maria da ona bir şeyler söylemişti. piyano'nun yanına gelince durdum ve bir parmağımla bir tuşa bastım. anında çıkan ses beni korkutsa da maria ya da johnny tartışmalarına devam etme kararı almış gibilerdi. ben de bundan güç alarak sandalyeye oturdum ve piyanoyu yakından inceledim.

"bak çocuk, başım işimden aşkın. hala bu hurdaları toparlamam, aptal kevin'ın unuttuğu solisti bulmam ve içkilerin parasını ödemem gerekiyor." maria'ya ait duyduğum en son şey buydu.

sonrasında tamamen piyanoya odaklandım. en son bir piyanoyu büyükbabamın evinde görmüştüm. büyükannem benim için çalar ve şarkı söylerdi. annem ile babam çalıştığında ve beni onlara bıraktığı zamanlar. tabi her zaman kısıtlı olurdu çünkü o ikisinin de kendi lokantalarına bakmaları gerekirdi. ilk defa kendim çaldığımda 7 yaşındaydım. piyano çalmayı bilmiyordum lakin büyükannemin ellerinin nereye gittiğini ezberlemiştim. bana hep söylediği şarkıyı çalmış ve söylemiştim. o piyano çalarak söyleyebildiğim tek şarkıydı.

parmaklarımı tuşların üzerinde gezdirdim ve ilk başta bir tırnakla çiziyormuşçasına iğrenç bir sesin etrafı sarmasına engel olamadım. sonrasında ise yavaş yavaş sürdürdüm. oldukça yavaştı hatta. neden bilmiyorum ama liseye geçip evde tek de kalabildiğimi anladığımda büyükannem bir daha bana piyano çalıp şarkı söylememişti. eminim ki isteseydim söylerdi lakin bir daha hiç ihtiyacım yokmuş gibi davranmış, unutmuştum. şarkıyı mırıldanıp az öncekine göre biraz daha hızlandığımda sırıttım. yıllar sonra notaları hatırlamam da mucizeydi. şarkıyı söylediğimde ve arada tuşa geç bastığımdan dolayı şarkının bazı kelimelerini yavaşlatsam dahi mutlu olduğumu hissediyordum. büyükannem yanımdaymış gibi.

şarkı bittiğinde ve içimdeki koca boşluk büyüdüğünde orayı dolduran korkunç bir alkış sesi işittim. "sen de kimsin?" maria'nın ve johnny'nin bana baktığını gördüğümde yutkundum.

"ne?"

johnny şaşkınlığımı boş verip ağzını açtı. "neden şarkı söyleyebildiğini söylemedin?"

öyle miydim? değildim.

"şarkı söyleyemiyorum."

maria kahkaha attı ve bu onun alkışından daha korkutucu gelmişti. "delirdin herhalde çocuk. sen mükemmelsin."

bu cümle bana dün gece jungwoo'yla konuşmamızı ve hislerimi hatırlattı. bu kez yüzümdeki kızarıklık yabancı birinin bana bunu söylemesinden dolayıydı.

"değilim." jungwoo gibi değildi, inkar ettiğimde bana kızmamış ve sırıtmıştı.

maria en sonunda johnny ve bana daha iyi bakabilmek için doğrulmuş ve johnny'nin kasetlerini göstermişti. "bakın, madem sen sırık..."

"adım johnny." düzeltti onu ama hiç takmadı.

"kasetleri bu kadar çok istiyorsun. eğer arkadaşın partimde bu geceki geçici solist olursa size o kasetleri bedava veririm."

johnny'nin parlak suratını dibimde gördüm. kasetler ve bedava kelimelerinden sonra johnny ruhunu şeytana sat dese satardı. ondan kaçınmaya çalıştım. maria nasıl benden bunu isterdi ki? şarkı söyleyemezdim ben ve bir grubun içinde asla uyum da sağlayamazdım. ancak benim ne düşündüğümün o an hiçbir önemi yoktu. johnny bana yalvarıyordu.

"lütfen, doyoung, lütfen. istediğin her şeyi yaparım. 6 ay boyunca özel şoförün olabilirim."

reddetmek üzere olduğum her an johnny bunu bildiğinden lafı ağzıma tıkıyordu. en sonunda maria olaya el attı, johnny'nin omzundan tutup koca gövdesini üzerimden çekti. böylece sırtıma batan tuşlardan kurtulmuş oldum. "bak asyalı..." bunun ırkçı bir tabir olmadığında neredeyse emindim sanırım. "gerçekten birine ihtiyacım var ve etrafımdaki her kişi tam anlamıyla yeteneksizlik abidesi. bugün bana yardım edersen ben de istediğin herhangi bir şeyi yapmaya hazırım."

maria'nın el atarken daha fazla üzerimde baskı kurgulaması sertçe yutkunmama neden oldu. zayıf bir sesle ekledim. "ben hiç halk içinde şarkı söylemedim ki."

doğrusu aileme, arkadaşım jungwoo'ya ya da kendime bile. 

"o kadar zor değil. merak etme herkes yalnızca eğlenmek için burada olacak, detone olup olmamanın bir önemi yok."

johnny bir kez daha yalvarır gözlerle bana baktı.

"sana bu geceki işin için 250 dolar veririm."

johnny az önce içkilerin parasını ödemekten bahseden çulsuz kızdan böyle teklif beklemediği için afalladı. ben ise elimi uzattım. "anlaştık."


	3. Chapter 3

ne kadar aptal olduğumu kestiremiyordum: orada durup maria sana para veririm derken ve ben de aniden gelen bu teklife evet derken sonrası hakkında düşünmediğim gayet açıktı. maria, eşyalarının çoğunu bir başka arkadaşının ayarladığı kamyonetin arkasına koyup postalarken johnny ve ben eşyalar gidince hayli boşalmış evin koltuğunda sakince oturuyorduk. gerginlikten midem bulanıyordu ve johnny sürekli olarak bana teşekkür edip durduğundan artık reddetmek benim için daha imkansız gibi geliyordu. kasetlere heyecanla bakıyorken ben gerçekten ama gerçekten tek tuşunun bile aslında ne anlama geldiğini bilmediğim piyanoya bakıyordum. maria en sonunda içeriye girdiğinde yanında bir çocuk vardı. kamyonet gürültüyle buradan uzaklaşıyordu.

"doyoung," adımı söylemek maria için işkence gibi geliyor olmalıydı çünkü daha önce duymamış olsam 'dayak' diye telaffuz ettiği kelimenin ismim olduğunu asla anlayamazdım. yine de belki bu işten kaçmayayım diye biraz daha ince davranmak istiyor olabilirdi. "bu arkadaşım tom ve grubun gitaristi. sana bir, iki saat yardım edebileceğini söyledi. böylelikle en azından ne yapacağını biraz daha kavramış olursun."

korkudan ensemdeki terlerin biriktiğini görse karşımda bu denli rahat bir gülümseme sunamazdı. dudaklarımı yalayıp maria'ya cevap verdim. "sanırım bu büyük bir hata olacak."

johnny kasetine aşkla bakmaktan vazgeçip bana döndü, maria da göz devirdi. bu hali yumuşak davranmaya çalışan halinden nedense daha iyi gelmişti. tom ise hafifçe gülmüştü bana. "maria bana ilk defa sahneye çıkacağını söylemişti bu yüzden endişe etmeni anlıyorum ama dostum, gerçekten bu reddedilmeyecek güzel bir teklif."

bir grupla şarkı söylemekten bahsediyordu, farkındaydım lakin bu tepkiyi abartmalı mıydı bu kadar? sonuçta the beatles ya da bu grubun yarısı bile etmeyecek harika grup değillerdi. yalnızca öğrenci partilerinde çalmayı seven birkaç gençtiler. sözlerim kendi kulağıma bile biraz kaba geldiğinden bu sözleri içimde tutmaya karar verdim.

maria ve tom'a dikkatle bakarken johnny koluma dokundu ve kendi koltuktan kalktı. "birlikte konuşmamıza izin verebilir misiniz?" maria ve tom birbirlerine bakıp omuz silkti ve bizi yalnız bırakmak adına mutfağa doğru ilerlediler. yalnız kaldığımız zaman johnny tam olarak karşımdaydı. "doyoung, korkuyorsun ve cidden bunu anlıyorum ama bu işten kazancını da düşünemez misin?" gözlerimi kıstım. "bak, en fazla iki saat şarkı söyleyeceksin, yalnızca aptal liseli gençler için."

"bu dolaylı yoldan sen ve ben oluyoruz."

johnny burnunu kırıştırdı. "haklısın lakin demeye çalıştığım şu: kimse aslında o kadar dikkat etmeyecek. çoğu kişi sarhoş olacak ve tek istedikleri arkada biraz gürültü. burada sanat yapmandan bahseden yok."

johnny'nin en büyük korkusunun bedava kasetleri kaybetmek olduğunu bilmesem sözlerini duygusal bulabilirim fakat bunlar yerine, korumaya çalıştığı kasetleri için yaptığı konuşmanın haklılık payına odaklandım. daha önce partilere katılmayan biri değildim her ne kadar fazla zevk alan biri olmasam da ve dediği gibiydi, çoğu kişi müziği önemsemezdi. gelirler, sarhoş olurlar ve şarkı söyleyen kişilere vücutlarındaki enerjiyle eşlik ederlerdi. bir kısmı. yine de korktuğum tek şey bu değildi. şarkı söylemek hiç başka birine yapmadığım bir eylemdi. ailemin ve en yakın arkadaşım jungwoo'nun dahi bilmediği bir olaydı.

johnny'ye ve onun istekli gözlerine baktım. kendimi yutulduğum, çıkışı olmayan bir girdabın içinde gibi hissetmekten alıkoyamadım; arkadaşım gözlerimin önünde dudak büzüyordu, onun bedenini göz önüne alırsam yaptığı şey dehşet iyi olmakla korkunç olmak arasındaydı ama bunu göz ardı edip dişlerimin arasından küçük bir tıslama kaçırdım. "eğer," demeye kalmadan johnny kollarıma atladı. cümlemin devamını getirmekte kararlıydım. "eğer bu işi beceremeyip rezil olursam ve insanların yüzüne bakamazsam hayatının sonuna kadar bana bakmak zorundasın. duydun mu beni?"

öyle bir şey olmayacaktı ancak johnny tüm bunları umursamadan kollarımda kalmayı sürdürürken sırıtıyordum. bedava kasetler için, tekrar ediyordum, ruhunu sat deseler satardı. "sana güveniyorum." kollarımdan çıkıp yeniden kasetlerine koşmasaydı cidden bu cümlenin bendeki ağırlığını hissedebilirdi; beni germiş, resmen yok etmişti. bu cümle insanlarda bırakabileceğim hayal kırıklığı için bir ilk adım gibi olmuştu ve bundan korkuyordum. yine de takılmamayı deneyerek içeriye giren tom ve maria'ya çevirmiştim bakışlarımı. maria rahatlamak ve yorgunluğunu almak adına bir bira açmıştı kendine.

"sanırım sırık seni ikna etti?" emin bir şekilde kalçasını kendi koltuklarından birine yasladı.

"adım johnny." diyerek mırıldandı ama açıkçası ne maria ne de johnny'nin kendisi şimdilik bunu umursuyor görünüyorlardı.

"başlayalım mı?" tom bana dönüp gitarını eline aldığında salondaki diğer iki kişi bizi izledi, _belli bir süre._ tom bana gitar çalarken nota öğretmedi, yalnızca o çalarken nerede girmem gerektiğini söyledi. aslında tek yapmam gereken şarkı söylemekti çünkü o benim için çalacaktı, bu sebeple bana şarkı listesini uzatırken bilip bilmediğimi belirtmemi istemişti. öyle yapmıştım. yarısını ezbere biliyordum ve hiç duymadığım neredeyse yok gibiydi. daha kolay olsun diye bildiğim şarkılardan eklememe de izin vermişti. aklıma maria'nın bana vereceği parayı getiriyordum ki böylece yanlış girdiğimde veyahut boğazım ağrıyıp nefesim yetmediğinde işi bitirmeyerek kaçmamamı sağlayan başka bir motive cümlesine ihtiyacım kalmıyordu. iki saat, belirli aralıklarla çalışmamızın ardından müzik listesi hazırdı, bir de tom'un dediğine göre _ben_. onun parmaklarını dinlendirmesi adına ara verdiğimizde maria bundan kendine fırsat doğurup zaten johnny'ye taşıttığı fıçılardan bir tanesini de arka bahçeye götürmesini istemişti. yüzümdeki aptal gülümsemeyle eziyet çeken arkadaşımı izlerken suçlu değildim, johnny de benim parayı düşündüğüm gibi kasetlerini düşünüyor olmalı ki itiraz etmiyordu bile. 

yerimden kalkıp güneşin battığını net bir biçimde belirten arka bahçeye doğru yürüdüm. hava çok rahat, sessiz ve harikulade görünüyordu. ta ki maria hoparlörünü denemek için kabloyu takana kadar. cızırtı çıkaran ses bahçeye kadar gelip kulaklarımızı kapamamıza neden olurken aniden yeniden çekip sırıtarak yüzümüze bakmıştı. ''yanlış kablo.'' 

johnny, fıçıyı onun dediği yere bıraktığında ellerini birbirine vurup alt dudağını 'iyi iş' der gibi büzmüştü; sonrasında uzun bacaklarıyla yanıma gelirken bu akşam geç geleceğim için hem aileme hem de johnas'a mesaj atmam gerektiğini hatırlamıştım. ailemden yana sıkıntım yoktu ancak bir partiye, özellikle johnas'ın burada bulunmayacağı (çünkü johnny, bir saat önce falan rezil olabilme ihtimalimi ben kadar kafasına takmış olmalı ki bana bu partiye bizim okuldakilerden çok kişinin gelmediğini belirtmişti) bir partide olmak sanki suçluymuşçasına hissettiriyordu beni. oysa böyle düşünmem oldukça saçmaydı. 

aileme mesaj attığımda johnny kaşlarını çattı. ''johnas mı?''

ondan da mesaj gelmişti lakin şimdilik cevap vermeyerek telefonumu cebime koydum. ''babama eve geç geleceğimi söyledim.''

bir süre sustuk ve hiçbir şey söylemeden iyice batmış olan güneşe bakışlarımızı çevirdik. ''gerçekten,'' diyerek aramızdaki sessizliği bozduğunda johnny, aynı anda birbirimize döndük. ''neden iyi şarkı söylediğinden bahsetmedin? hiç söylemedin, bilmiyordum.''

_ben de bilmiyordum, yemin ederim. _demek istediğim buydu fakat şu cümleyi ne kadar dersem diyeyim johnny bu yeteneğimi 18 yaşımda fark etmemin imkansız olduğuna biraz daha inanıyor gibiydi sanki.

boş verdim. o anda da bir işaretmişçesine evin içinden maria'nın sesi yankılandı.

''yardım! sanırım hoparlörü kırdım, tom!''

-

gerginlikten tırnak etlerimi koparırken içeriye dolduran, hala da doldurmakta olan insan topluluğunun önünde birazdan şarkı söyleyecek olmam gerçeği beni endişelendiriyordu; bomboş bir şekilde tırnaklarıma, gitar akorlarını yapan çocuklara ve kaybolan johnny'yi görmek adına etrafa göz gezdiriyordum ama nafileydi. heyecanım geçmiyordu, geçmeyecekti. utangaç bir çocuk olarak tarif etmezdim kendimi lakin bir şey yapacaksam o şeyde iyi olabilmeyi dilerdim. tabi sadece dilerdim, öyle olmazdım pek. kendimi boş görürken iyi olmayı istemek zenginlikti ya da açgözlülük. yine de bu durumda elimde tutabileceğim bir güç isterdim. gerçi bahsettiğim güç nasıl bir şeydi emin değildim. kasılmış omuzlarımı geriye yaslayıp bir yardımı olur diye yanıma bıraktığım alkollü içecekten bir yudum aldığım anda göz hizamın tam karşısında içeriye giren çocukları görmem bir oldu. aynı zamanda elbette kendimi saklamak için ters dönüp başımı duvara yaslamıştım. solumdan geçen bir çocuk kusup kusmadığımı merak ederek bana baksa da pek istediğini elde edememiş olacak ki hızla bahçeye çıkıp uzaklaşmıştı; keşke kalsaydı çünkü birazdan eve giren yuta ve arkadaşlarına rezil olduktan sonra kesinlikle kusmaya başlayacaktım. 

derince nefes alıp bıraktım. bu işten caymak için ne kadar vaktim vardı? hiç. maria, johnny paranın yarısını çocuğa ver diye ısrar edince ödemeyi başlatmıştı. yani eğer kaçarsam beni verdiği parayla değil, kendi elleriyle de boğardı. gerginliğini yeni yeni atan maria'ya inat ben her geçen saniye geriliyordum. 

johnny'yi bulmalıydım. 

başımı kaldırdım ve önüme döndüm ancak yuta tam karşımda, gülerek bana bakıyordu. soluk pembe saçlarıyla duruyordu. onu şu anda görmüş gibi dudaklarımı şaşkınlıkla araladım, bir şey söylemesem de yuta gözlerini çok kısa bir an için dudaklarıma indirmişti. ''vay vay, kimler burada?''

onu görmezden gelmek niyetindeydim lakin sıkışmıştım. geçip gitsem yuta'ya yaklaşarak halletmeliydim bunu ama hiç mi hiç arzulamıyordum bu durumda yapmayı. ''ne istiyorsun?'' kaşlarımı çatıp kendimi sinirlendirsem dahi onun benim bu halimle her zaman eğlendiğini unutuyormuşçasına devam ediyordum. yuta benim delirmemden zevk alıyordu. bu inkar edilemez bir gerçekti. 

''hiç.'' omuzlarını silkeledi. ''selam vermek istedim.'' 

ince ancak şekilli dudakları keyifle yukarıya kıvrılmıştı. yüzündeki gülümsemeyi çekip almak, onun karşısında küçük bir çocuk misali kalmama isteğiyle dolup taşıyor da olsam ona karşı fiziksel ya da sözlü bir şey yapabilme ihtimalim yoktu. düşünemiyordum. ayrıca onun bana daha fazla bakmasına katlanamıyordum. yuta, içimde durdurulması zor olan tüm o sesleri gün yüzüne çıkarıp bir daha gömmemek için benimle savaşıyordu, farkında bile olmadan. 

''iyi, şimdi gidebilirsin.'' ona olan kinimi hatırlamak adına geçen hamburgercide kalçama şaplak atmasını gözümün önüne getirdim. işe de yaramış gibiydi. en azından daha iyiydim.

''neden böyle asabisin dongyoung?'' ellerini dar, siyah pantolonunun ceplerine koyarken üzerindeki basit gri renkli tişört ve boynuna taktığı aynı derecede gösterişsiz ama hiç öyle hissettirmeyen uzun, gümüş kolye gözüme çarpmıştı. 

''bana dongyoung deme.''

''ama adın bu tatlım.'' hafifçe kıkırdadı. benim sinirlerimle oynamaktan inanılmaz bir zevk aldığını daha başka nasıl gösterebilirdi ki? ''başka ne diyeyim?''

''benimle konuşma.'' arkadaşlarını bizi izlerken gördüm. bu kadar dedim kendi kendime. bu aptal çocuğa kendimi maymun etmeyi kesecektim. bunu istememiş olsam bile yuta'yı geçip grubun yanına ilerledim. bu işi hemen bitirip evime gidersem boğazımı sıkıyormuş hissi yaratan bu ortamdan kurtulabilirdim. tom ben geldiğimde başını kaldırmıştı. ''ne zaman başlıyoruz?''

kollarımı geriye alıp ellerimi de arkada birbirine bağladım. sırtıma batırılan bakışların bilincindeydim, yine de kimseye o bakışı vermeyecektim. 

''geldiğin iyi oldu. başlıyoruz şimdi.'' 

başlangıç şarkısını tom açacaktı. bu konuda bir sorun yoktu, bu sebeple bir köşede bekleyip o konuşmasını yaparken beni tanıtmasıyla kafamı yere gömme isteğiyle savaştım. eminim komik bir görüntüm vardı. buraya uymayan, insanların adını dahi telaffuz edemediği küçük asyalı bir çocuk. daha komiği olur muydu? tom, grubuyla ruel'den younger'ı rock versiyonuyla söylemeye başladığında insanların benim hakkımda ne düşüneceğini bir süreliğine unutarak şarkıya odaklandım. bu şarkıyı orijinal haliyle daha çok sevsem de tom ve grubu gerçekten iyiydi. istemeden baştaki ön yargılarımı kırmak için yapılmıştı galiba. 

şarkı ne zaman bitti, fark etmedim. kendimi sahnede oturup şarkıya başlayacağım o kritik anda buldum sadece. gözlerimi kısa bir süreliğine insanların arasında gezdirdim. bazılarının ilgisini çektiğim kesindi. johnny'nin dediği olmamıştı. insanların yeni biri olarak, özellikle de asyalı biri olarak ilgisini çekmiştim. hayal kırıklığı yaşayıp yaşamayacakları konusunda kendimi kaptırmak üzereyken bakışlarım bu kez beni dikkatle izleyip alkolünü alan gencin, yuta'nın üzerinde durdu. 

tom, başıyla bana işaret verdi. ben de hazır olduğumu belli ettim. ilk şarkı, benim listeye eklediğim bir şarkıydı bu yüzden güven verici görünmüştü. yuta'nın bakışları beni delip geçerken hem deli ediyor hem de açıklamak istemediğim o hissi yaşatmayı sürdürüyordu. bu yüzden sinirliydim. kendime. en çok kendime. 

tamamen kusurlu bir çocuk olduğumu fısıldıyordu sanki. _iyi bir sevgili de olamazsın_ diyordu. 

nıve'den who i am'i söylemeye başladığımda karnımdaki, hatta tüm vücudumdaki o gerginlik dışarıya atılmışçasına etkisini azalttı. gözlerimi kapayıp sözlere, söyleyişime odaklandım. tom haklıydı, ben söyledikçe onlar bana yetişiyorlardı. bir hata yapmamaya çalışmaları hoştu. kalbimin içini dolduran, yaşadığımı hissettiren o his dışarıya patlamalıydı. patlıyordu da. daha öncesinde kendimi açıklayacak, değerli görüp gösterecek hiçbir şeyimin olmadığını düşünürdüm. şimdi ise en azından bana böyle olduğumu söyleyenleri susturuyordum içimde. küçük halime dönmüştüm: büyükannem bana piyano çalıp söylüyordu. 

gözlerimi açtığımda kısa bir hayranlık belirtisi aldım insanların gözlerinden. heyecanla mikrofonu daha sıkı kavradım. bunun hiç bitmemesini isteyen kendime bile şaşkındım o an fakat hiçbir şey yokmuşçasına devam ettim şarkı söylemeye. insanların ilgisi bir süre sonra azalsa da ben ilk zamanda kalmıştım. 

bittiğinde tom teşekkür etti. eğer solistleri olmazsa ileride tekrar sahneye çıktıklarında benimle olmaktan memnun olacaklarını dile getirseler de kendime güvenim mikrofonu bıraktığım an bitmişti. yalnızca gülümseyerek oradan uzaklaştım. boğazımdaki düğüm, el titremelerim, kendime yaptığım sayısız işkence sanki bu gecelik yok olmuştu. nefes alıyordum. bağıra çağıra söylemek istiyordum bunu. _nefes alabiliyordum. _

johnny'yi aramak için arka bahçeye çıktım çünkü onu en son ben şarkı söylemeyi bitirmeye iki şarkı kala beni dinlerken fark etmiştim. ardından hemen birinin onu çekiştirmesiyle arka bahçeye çıkmıştı. çitlerin, ışıkların daha az olduğu tarafa giderken sandalda öpüşen çifti gördüm. johnny olmadığını ise başını kaldırıp birden bana bakınca anlamıştım. bu sebeple duraksadım. 

''harikaydın.'' arkamdan, çok fazla yakınımdan gelen ses beni irkitti. onun yuta olduğunu bilmek için bir süre beklemek zorunda kalmıştım. ona doğru döndüm; dibimdeydi, çok yakındı. bir elinde hala alkolünü tutuyordu, diğer eli cebindeydi. ''böyle yeteneklerin olduğunu sanmazdım.''

''yine ne istiyorsun?'' aynı şekilde omuz silkti. yanından gidecekken hemen önüme geçti. benden daha kısaydı lakin öyle bir aurası vardı ki onu aşıp geçemiyordum resmen. gözlerinin içine bakarken kapılmamalıydım diye sayıklıyordum. ''seninle uğraşamam yuta.''

''neden bana karşı bu kadar kabasın?''

''kaba olan ben miyim?'' yanımızda yiyişmeyi sürdüren çiftin bizi duyup duymamasını önemsemeden yüksek sesle söyledim. ''beni düşman belleyen sendin.''

''seni düşmanım olarak görmüyorum.'' kaşlarımı alayla kaldırdım. ''biraz sinir bozucu bir çocuktun, seninle eğlenmek hoşuma gitmişti. hala da öyle.'' dişlerimi birbirine kenetledim. çenemi istemsiz kastım. ''seni sinirlendirmek, seninle uğraşmak eğlenceli ama düşman görmek fazla olur.'' 

''sarhoş falan mısın? saçmalıyorsun.'' yeniden yanından geçip gitmek isterken bu kez cebinde tuttuğu eliyle bileğimi kavrayıp kendisine çekmişti bedenimi. 

''kolay kolay sarhoş olmam.'' yüzünde o her daim beni gördüğünde gerçekleştirdiği küstahça sırıtışı vardı ancak yemin olsun, evet tanrıya yemin olsun, aklımdaki şeyi yapmak için beni tetikleyen daha iyi hiçbir şey yoktu. 

bir şey söyler diye bekledim ama tek yaptığı alkol dolu olan bardağını dudaklarına götürüp küçük bir yudum almaktı. ardından bileğimi bıraktı, çenemi kavradı. gözlerimi kırpmadan, dumura uğramış bir halde her hareketini izlerken yuta beni eğmek yerine hafifçe parmak uçlarına çıktı. çok değildi. tahminimce. dudaklarındaki alkolü benim dudaklarımdan bırakırken titriyordum. 

beni en çok şaşırtan şeyi düşünmeye başladım. yuta'nın bu hareketi miydi yoksa onun koşulsuz, hiçbir şey demeden bunu başlatmasına ve devam etmesine izin vermem miydi? yuta, ben içkiyi yudumladığımda sırıttı, yüzü özellikle dudakları nefeslerimizi paylaşabilecek kadar yakınımdaydı hala. ''hoşuna gitti mi?''

konuştuğu an neler olup bittiğini kavrayarak üzerime eğilmiş bedenini iteledim. dudaklarımdaki sıvıyı mümkün değildi silemezdim ancak durmadan elimle birkaç kere kurutmayı denedim. ''sakın bir daha yaklaşma bana. sakın!'' oradan hızla uzaklaşarak ilk eve, ardından evden ön bahçeye çıkmıştım. johnny'nin arabasını yerinde görsem de eve onu bulmaktan vazgeçerek dönmeye karar verdim. dünyanın en çılgınca kararıydı ama ondan daha çılgınca şeyler yapmıştım az önce. sevgilim varken birinin beni neredeyse öpmesine izin vermiştim. kötüydü. yuta'nın beni öpmesi, dudaklarıma içki bırakması kötüydü. en kötüsü ise bunda kısacık bir süre bile olsa rahatsız bir şey görmememdi. 


	4. Chapter 4

kendimi ileri seviye cebir dersimden kurtarıp sırtımı sandalyeye sapasağlam yaslamış, dizlerimi de göğsüme çekmiş bir halde elimde telefonumla sörf yapıyordum. ilerleyen saatlerde jungwoo ile yeniden görüntülü konuşmak için bekliyordum, özlemiştim onu ancak her şeyden önce jungwoo'nun yanında güvende, normal bir çocukmuş gibi hissetmeye ihtiyacım vardı. geçen partide olanlardan sonra elbette hızla eve gelmiş, odaya kapanmıştım; bu utanç verici anıdan kaçınmam mümkün değildi, o gece de bunu kafamda net bir şekilde belirtmiştim, suçluydum ve johnas'tan böyle bir şeyi sakladığımdan dolayı vicdan azabı çekiyordum ama işin en kötü tarafı yuta'nın yaptığıyla tekrar karşılaşmış olsam yine ne yapmam gerektiğini sapıtırdım. onu itemezdim. johnas'a ihanet ediyordum ve acı çekiyordum, içimde tüm bu olanlardan memnun olan ahlaksız bir çocuk olmasına karşılık hem de. _iğrenç biriydim._ bunu kendime devamlı söylemekten asla vazgeçmeyecektim. 

düşüncelerimden ve instagram'da sınıf arkadaşlarımın birbirleriyle attıkları selfielerinden beni kurtaran, annemin odamın kapısına tıklayıp başını da arasından çıkartması olmuştu. elinde benim için kestiği meyvelerin olduğu tabak vardı, ona bakıp yüzümdeki gelebilirsin bakışını gördüğünde rahatlıkla içeriye girmişti, arkasından beraber annemin peşinden gelen jenny ve jeno da odaya girip yatağıma çıktıklarında kıkırdadım. annem tabağı masama bırakıp elleriyle dağılmış saçlarımı sevdi, jeno ve jenny ise yastıklarımı yatak başlığına dayayıp sırtlarını yastıklara vermişlerdi. ''neler yapıyorsun?'' dediğimde annem, ona dönerek omuz silkmiştim. 

''cebirleşiyorum.''

hafifçe gülümsediğinde elimdeki telefonu titrese dahi, ki mesajın johnas'tan geldiğini tahmin ederek, masaya bıraktım ben de. son zamanlarda, yani şu parti olayından sonra johnas'a karşı mesafemin ne kadar _gözle görülür halde _olduğunu belli etmemeye çalışsam da öyle göründüğünü sanıyordum. johnas'ın endişeli bir biçimde iyi misin diye soruları bunu çıkartmama sebep oluyordu. gerçi johnas benim için her zaman endişelenirdi. aklına başka bir çocukla partide neredeyse öpüşmüş olmak gelmeyerek sorduğuna emindim. 

''doyoung, bugün jeno'nun yaptığını sana anlatmalıyım.'' jenny, jeno onun dudaklarını kapatsa dahi kahkaha atarak konuşmayı deniyordu. sandalyemi döndürüp yatağımda birbirlerini tutan ikizlerimi izlediğimde annem yeniden saçlarımı enseme doğru giderek okşamıştı. onlar kavga ederken ve henüz kendilerince 'ikiz' dilleriyle birbirleriyle atışırken annem benimle konuşmuştu.

''son zamanlarda yemek yemiyorsun,'' endişeli sesini duymak içimi acıtıyordu lakin düşününce elimden gelecek hiçbir şey yokmuş gibi sanıyordum. ''seni iştahsız bırakanın ne olduğunu bilemez miyim?'' yine aynısını yapıyordu. gözleri ruhuma dokunacak kadar narindi, oysa ben o narinliği bile kırabilecek kadar ilgisiz bir çocuk oluyordum. 

''gerçekten önemli bir şey değil anne. yalnızca kiloma dikkat etmeye çalışıyorum, ayrıca akşamları gördüğün gibiyim.'' yalnızca üçte birini yapabildiğim cebir sorularımı göz ucuyla dikizledikten sonra ikimiz de nihayet gücü eline geçirmiş jenny'e döndük. 

''bugün alice'e gidip sandviçini onunla paylaşabileceğini söyledi, sonrasında alice de yarısını alıp yüzüne bile bakmadan gitti.'' gülmemem gerektiğini biliyordum ancak jeno'nun böyle bir durumla karşı karşıya gelmiş olması kahkahaya boğulmama neden olmuştu, ayrıca minik kardeşimin kollarını göğsünde bağlayıp dudak büzmesi ne kadar şirin olduğunu bir kez daha gözler önüne seriyordu -ki bu da kahkahamı bitirmemi engelliyordu. jeno sonunda dayanamayıp jenny'ye küstüğünü belli eden 'hıh' sesiyle yataktan inmişti, diğer taraftan indiğinden önümden geçmeden önce pijamalarıyla kucağıma doğru çıkmış ve bana öpücük vermişti. jenny, jeno aşağıya doğru koşturup gittiğinde bir iç çekmişti. ''gidip gönlünü alayım bari. ben olmadan uyuyamayacağını iyi biliyor.'' saçlarını geriye atıp prensesler gibi yatağımdan indi, o da jeno gibi bana doğru gelip öpücük vererek gittiğinde kendimi hiç olmadığı kadar iyi hissediyordum.

en son annem kaldığında ise onun gözlerindeki bakışların anlamını bilsem de bana hiçbir baskı yapmadığından gülmeyi sürdürüyordum. bu akşam bir cevap alamayarak, son kez saçlarımı alnımdan geriye çekmiş ve oraya kocaman, sıkı bir öpücük bırakmıştı. ''çok geçe kalma, olur mu?'' 

başımı salladığımda kalçasını dayadığı masamdan güç alarak kendini ileriye atmış ve kapımın önüne kadar ilerlemişti. gitmeden önce gözlerini kısıp bana bu akşamki son pozunu verirken hiçbir şey demedim. annem kapıyı kapattığında ise güçlü bir nefes sesiyle ciğerlerimi şişirmiş, başımı da belli bir süre için geriye atıp beklemiştim. kendime geldiğimi, daha iyi hissettiğimi, en azından kötünün iyi olduğu bir hisle kalabildiğimi fark ettiğimde elime yine telefonumu almıştım. bizimkiler geldiğinde mesaj atan kişinin johnas olduğunu düşündüğümden ona cevap vermenin iyi olacağını biliyordum ama mesaj atan johnas değildi. doğruyu söylemek gerekirse gelen mesaj yalnızca sevgilimden değildi.

johnas'ın mesajının altında görünen instagram mesajı şaşkınca telefona bakmamı sağlarken gergince göğsümü masaya doğru yapıştırdım. 

mesaj atan yuta'ydı. instagram'dan, hesabımı bularak mesaj atmıştı. _orada mısın_ diye yazıyordu. 

bir an için eziyet ettiğim alt dudağımı kanatmamak adına savaşırken aynı zamanda sinirlenip sinirlenmemek karmaşasıyla boğuştum. ne amaçla bana mesaj atmış olabilirdi? beni nasıl bulduğu gibi saçma bir soruyla kendi kafamı şişirmek istemesem de şu bir gerçekti, yuta'nın beni araştırmış olduğu gün gibi açıktı. telefonumun ekran kilidini açıp bir johnas'ın bir de yuta'nın mesajına bakarken parmağım hangisini seçebileceğini merak ederek nefes dahi almıyordum, sanki vücudumun her bir zerresinin kontrolü bana ait değilmişçesine. 

parmağım anında yuta'nın mesajının üstüne giderken de emindim, bir şeyler için pişman olacaktım. bu, daha çok kendimle savaşacağım, kendimden nefret etmeye devam edip kendimi daha dibe gömeceğim anlamına gelecekti ancak yine de yuta'yla konuşmak istediğimi hissediyordum. sadece kendimi geçen yaptığı şeyler yüzünden konuşulması gereken bir zorunluluk olarak görüyordum. oysa bundan daha fazlası olduğunu da biliyordum.

_orada mısın?_

** _neden bana mesaj atıyorsun?_ **

geç yazdığımdan dolayı cevap almam zaman alır diye düşündüysem de yuta anında okumuştu mesajımı. karnımda gereksiz sıcaklık hissini düşünmemek adına bir elimle burun kemerimi sıkıp ondan ne kadar haz almadığımı hatırlatmayı denedim. yapamıyordum.

_sakin ol dongyoung. konuşmak istiyordum._

_ **kafan mı iyi senin? bir daha bana yaklaşma derken çok ciddiydim.** _

_sana yaklaşmadım, mesaj atıyorum._

bu cevabı yazarken nedense çok eğlendiğini tahmin ederek gözlerimi sinirle kapadım. sanki onunla konuşmak olmayan migrenimi arttırıyordu lakin yuta'nın gelebilecek her türlü mesajını merakla da beklemek çok kötüydü. fazla kötü. 

_üzgünüm. _

_mesajımı görmezden gelme _ _dongyoung_ _._

** _bana _ ** ** _dongyoung_ ** ** _ deme_ **

_yarın_ _mekanda_ _olacak_ _mısın_ _?_

_dün_ _yoktun_

** _izin günümdü_ **

bu bir gerçekti. izin günümde gelmişti ve onu görmemiş olduğumdan gerçekten mutluydum. ondan önceki zamanlarda da kendisi zaten yoktu. 

_yarın geleceğim. _

_ **lütfen benimle uğraşmayı kes** _

tekrar_ 'yarın geleceğim' _dedikten sonra beni hiçbir yerine kâle almadığına emin olmuştum. benim sözlerim onun için çoğu zaman bir anlam ifade etmiyordu, buna deli oluyordum. ama yine de ardından gönderdiği_ 've yarını iple çekiyorum' _mesajı, telefonumu tamamen elimden bırakıp sinir, merak, anlamadığım birtakım karın ağrısıyla beraber beni baş başa bırakıyordu. yarın elbette gelecek, yine benimle uğraşacaktı lakin şimdi aklıma takılan neden böyle mesajla açıklamak istemiş sorusuydu. bu neydi şimdi? her daim böyle mesajlaşıyormuşuzçasına rahattı. gerçi o hep rahattı fakat partide olanlar hakkında tek kelime etmemişti bile. belki beni deli etmek konusunda ciddi düşünüyordu. birkaç gündür yuta'yı görmemiş olmam ondan kaçabileceğim anlamına gelmezdi, bunu başından beri farkındaydım zaten ancak tanrı aşkına, ne yapacaktım? partiden sonra onu ilk görüşüm olacaktı, normalde de o bana bakarken sağlıklı durabildiğim yahut düşünebildiğim olmazdı ama yarın tam anlamıyla mahvolacaktım. 

cebir kitabımı kapatıp kendimi yatağıma atarak yarını düşünmeden uykuya dalmak benim için zor olsa da başarmıştım. yarın ölü gibi enerjisiz değildim, tabi bu benim başka sebepler yüzünden kanı çekilmiş olmadığım anlamına gelmiyordu. her zamanki gibi modum oldukça düşüktü. johnas benimle ilgileniyordu ve hala kendimi kötü hissettiriyordu. hissettiğim bütün o suçluluk, zevk, acı, ahlaksız hisleri bir çırpıda içimden çekip çıkarmak her şeyi yapabilirdim lakin elimde bunlarla içimde savaşmak dışında hiçbir şey yoktu. okul bitip kendimi yarı zamanlı işime attığımda johnas, beni hamburgercinin önüne kadar orada öpücük vererek bırakırken içeride neyle karşı karşıya bırakılacağım konusunda teoriler üretmekten ileriye gidemiyordum. 

bu da aldatmaktı, biliyordum. aldatmak fazla kolaydı. aldatmakla başa çıkılması zor bir şey de değildi ama ben bunu zorlaştırıyordum. 

önlüğümü giyip bir süre masaları silerek işe başladığım an aklımın başımda olmamasına sebep olan o japon çocuğa ölümüne sinir doluydum. bir de işe başladıktan yarım saat sonra tekrardan birkaç arkadaşıyla mekana giriş yapıp bana attığı o bakışıyla dünya umurunda değilmiş gibi davranması yok muydu? attığı mesajlardan sonra bugün de gelmemeliydim dedirtiyordu bana ancak patronumun iyi olması ben kendimi bir şeylerden, birilerinden her kaçmak istediğim her durumda izin verebileceğini söylemiyordu. 

elimdeki kağıdı sıkıca tutarak onların masalarına doğru yürüdüğümde yuta'nın geleceğimi bilerek gözlerinin daha ben başındayken üzerimde olması sertçe yutkunmama sebep olurken yanındaki arkadaşları ben gelene kadar tek bir kez bile bakmamışlardı bana. ne zaman yanlarında durup boğazımı temizlediysem hepsi birden dönmüşlerdi, kağıdı kalemin altında tutarken hepsine kısacık bir an göz gezdirdim. ''ne alırdınız?''

yuta'nın yanına oturan ve adı adam olan çocuk söze ilk başladığında bir daha kendime ona bakmayacağımı söyleyerek zorluyordum. diğerleri de onun ardından devam ettiğinde sıra en sonunda ona gelmişti. onlarda olduğu kadar hızlı yanıt alamamış olmam maalesef gözlerimi kağıttan kaldırıp direkt onun gözleriyle buluşmama neden olmuştu. ben baktığımda dudaklarını yalayıp alayla sırıtmıştı. ''her zamankinden.''

ellerimin titremediğine emin oldum. keşke aklımda onun her zaman aldığı şeyleri tutmasaydım dedim kendi kendime. _bol mayonezli hamburger, ketçap yok. büyük boy kola ve soğan halkaları_. tanrım! başından bu sebeple kavga yaşadığım birinin elbette ne yiyeceğini iyi biliyordum, bu çok normal görünürdü ama yuta'nın _bunu biliyorsun _diyen bakışları işi normalleştirmekten çıkarıyordu. ''üzgünüm, genelde herkesin ne yiyeceklerini aklımda tutmam. ne istemiştiniz?'' 

açık açık konuşması için verilen mesajla yuta kollarını sakince yasladığı koltuktan indirip dirseklerini masaya bastırarak gülümsemişti. artık fazla keyifli olduğunu net bir biçimde gösteriyordu. alayla sırıtmaktan daha fazlasını... ''bol mayonezli hamburger, ketçap yok. büyük boy kola ve soğan halkalarını da unutma dongdong.''

gerçek ismim olsun veya olmasın o anda yuta bana ne şekilde seslenirse seslensin bunu sinir bozucu bulmaya devam edecektim. geriye doğru dönüp yale'e siparişleri hazırlaması için kağıdı uzatırken ben okul çıkışı gelen diğer öğrencilerle ilgilenmeye başlamıştım. en azından bu arkamda durup beni izleyen yuta'yı _kısmen _de olsa unutmamı sağlamıştı. yale siparişlerin hazır olduğunu anlatan zile bastığında yerime döndüm, tabakları alıp tek seferde yuta'nın ve arkadaşlarının olduğu masaya siparişleri götürürken, aynı zamanda yuta oturduğu yerden kalkmış ve lavaboların olduğu koridora doğru ilerlemeden önce belime işaret olarak dokunmuştu. 

siparişi verip yale'in yanına geçtiğimde mekanı iyi inceledim. sipariş götürmem gereken yeni müşteri henüz yoktu, kimse ekstra bir şey izlemiyordu, benimle uğraşmak isteyen insanlar dahi yoktu. sanki her şey o çocuğun peşinden gitmemi istermiş gibiydi. _kendim de dahil. _parmaklarımla şakaklarıma bastırıp yale'in bana bir şey olduğu konusunda endişeli bakışlar atmasına sebep olurken dayanamayarak, bu histen kaçamayarak yerimden kalktım. ''ben birazdan gelirim.''

yale'in tek dediği, ''sen git, zaten yeni müşteri yok. olursa ben hallederim.'' olmuştu. beni vazgeçirebilecek tek söz etmemişti. kal dememişti. 

ben de her şeye rağmen kimsenin yoluma çıkmamasını arzuluyordum.

lavabonun olduğu koridora ilerleyip erkekler tuvaletine girdiğimde, yuta'yı duvara yaslanmış, buraya geleceğimi bilerek yüzünde büyük bir gülümsemeyle beklerken bulmuştum. beni gördüğü an mümkünatı varmışçasına gülüşü daha da genişlemişti. sırtını yasladığı yerden ayırarak bana doğru gelmiş, arkamda yarı aralık kapıyı kapatarak bu kez benim sırtımın kapıya yaslanmasını sağlamıştı. karşımda oldukça öz güvenli bir şekilde dururken ne diyeceğimi bilemiyordum. zaten bir şeyler söylemeyi düşünerek gelmemiştim buraya da. o da biliyordu bunu. 

''geleceğini biliyordum.''

cevap vermek için beynimin hızlıca düşünmesine ihtiyacım olsa da yalnızca onun yumuşak kahverengilerine bakıp duruyordum. kaşlarımı çatıp en nihayetinde ''konuşmalıyım. şu partide olanlar hakkında,'' deyip dürüst olmayarak konuştuğumda, beni sanki bana yaptığı hareketi tamamen unutmuş gibi masum bir ifadeyle süzdü. 

''umarım ne kadar hoşuna gitmiş olduğunu kendine kabul ettirmeni dinlerim yoksa buraya ikimiz de böyle bir muhabbet yüzünden gelmeyeceğini, benim bir açıklamadan ziyade daha iyisini yapabileceğimi tahmin ederek geldiğini biliyoruz.'' kurduğu cümle ben de şok etkisi yaratırken yuta beni hazırlıksız, düşünmekten bu kadar men eden sözlerinden sonra hiç beklemeden eliyle çenemi sabitlemişti. baş parmağı sıkıca ilk önce çenemin üstünü severken biraz daha ilerleyerek alt dudağımı sevmeye başlamıştı. karnımdaki o hissin aniden alev almasını ellerimle ardımdaki kapıyı tutunmayı çalışarak engelleme çözümüm sorunluydu. 

''ne dediğin hakkında düşünmüyorsun. böyle yapman hiç hoşuma gitmedi, ayrıca...'' yuta'nın gözleri dudaklarımı izlerken sinirli görünmeye çalışarak kendi otoritemi göstermeyi deniyordum ama olmuyordu. yuta'nın benim sözlerimi tiye almayarak öyle böyle mırıldamalar ile dinlemesi ve gözlerini dudaklarımdan ayırmadığı gibi baş parmağıyla benim konuştuğumdan dolayı temasa geçmesi bunu belirtiyordu. 

neden onu iterek işi bitirmiyordum ki? yuta'yı itsem, itebilsem daha doğrusu, bütün bunlar da bitmiş olacaktı. bana zorla dokunmaya hakkı yoktu zaten ancak itmiyordum.

_çünkü ben de istiyordum._ zihnimin içindeki ses devamlı bu şekilde bağırıyordu. bu ahlaksızca, sadakatsizce şeyi ben de istiyordum. arzuluyordum. yuta, sevgilim olmadığını bilmiyor muydu sanki? ben sevgilim olduğunu bile bile bana dokunmasına heyecanlanmıyor muydum? 

''ayrıca...'' dedim tekrardan. bir kez daha baş parmağı dudağımla temas ettiğinde yuta'nın bakışlarının bir kez gözlerime değmesi yetmişti. hızla dudaklarıma eğilip beni öpmeye başladığında buhar olduğumu düşünüyordum. bu kez ellerini enseme sarıp beni kendisine sert bir biçimde çekerken dudakları vahşice dudaklarımın üzerine geziyordu. dilini kullandığında minik bir inleme bırakmış, onun memnuniyetle dudaklarımın üstünde gülümsemesini birebir hissetmiştim. 

enseme sardığı bir elini indirip belimle kalçam arasındaki yerde bıraktığında nefes almak adına ondan ayrılmıştım. ancak yuta buna ihtiyaç duymayarak dudaklarını yanağıma, çene çizgime bastırmış, sonrasında da boynuma öpücükler bırakmıştı. az önceki öpüşmemizden dolayı nefesimi seri bir halde alırken başımı geriye doğru kapıya yaslamış, yuta'nın boynumla ilgilenmesi için geniş bir alan vermiştim. bir bacağını iki bacağımın arasına alıp kendisini bana bastırdığında bu işin burada olamayacağını kavramıştım.

yuta'yı kendimden uzaklaştırdığımda onu ilk defa darmadağınık ve şaşkın bir biçimde görmüştüm. neden burada durduğumu anlamak için gözlerimin ta içine bakıyordu, yumuşak kahveleri gördüğüm en koyu kahverengilere dönmüşken hem de. keşke demiştim yine aynı anda içimden, keşke ondan ayrılmayı istememin sebebi altta, fazlasıyla altta kalmış pişmanlık ve vicdanımdan dolayı olsaydı. oysa ayrılmak isteyişimin sebebi sadece burada henüz işimin başındayken ve her an birinin gelebilme ihtimali varken yakalanmayı istemememdi. 

yuta'nın da sinirlenmek yerine ifadesizleşen yüzünden bunu anlayabildiğini çıkarmak zor değildi. onu nasıl bu kadar iyi okuyabildiğimi bilmiyordum ya da onun beni bu kadar iyi anlayabilmesini ama bir şekilde birbirimizi okuyabiliyorduk. 

yuta, benden önce lavaboyu terk etmeden önce farkında olmadan dağıttığım saçlarını bir iki el hareketiyle düzeltmiş, ardından yaklaşmış ve yeniden çenemi tutup dudaklarıma sert bir öpücük bırakmıştı. ''bunun burada kalmayacağını biliyorsun, dongyoung ve birbirimize yaklaşmak dışında yapacağımız çok fazla şey olduğunu da.''


	5. Chapter 5

belki de dakikalardır ağzımın içinde çiğneyip durduğum patatesi nihayet yutmanın vaktinin geldiğini johnny elini gözlerimin önünde salladığında idrak edebilmiştim, derin düşüncelerimden uyandırıp dünyaya getirmişti çünkü. bakışlarım ona dönerken kendisi kararsız bir bakışla beni zaten süzüp duruyordu. ben ona baktığımda kendi yemeğini bıraktı kısa süreliğine. ''neyin var? dünden beri sürekli dalıp duruyorsun.''

johnny'nin partiden bu yana garip olduğumu hissettiğinin farkındaydım ve işin kötüsü garip olmam için gayet keskin sebeplerim vardı ama yine de söz konusu beni yargılamayacağına inandığım johnny de olsa birine yuta'yla öpüştüğümü dile getiremiyordum. elbette bu hiç olmamış gibi düşünmeye kendimi zorluyordum ancak bu artık engellenemez boyuta ulaşmıştı. onu bile bile öpmüştüm ve sonrasında gelen vicdana katlanmak yine kendi problemim olmuştu. dünden beri johnas'a ne demem gerektiğini düşünüyordum ya da ona söyleyip söylememem konusunu. ''önemli değil,'' dedim bana inanmasını beklerken. aynı zamanda gözlerimi aşağıya eğmiş, kalan yemeğimle iştahsızca oynuyordum.

''inanmalı mıyım?'' normalde johnas yanımda olsaydı johnny bizi yalnız bırakmak adına yanıma gelmezdi lakin olmamasını da isterdim. sebep onun sorularını geçiştirmek için dahi ne cevaplar vereceğimi bilemememdi haliyle. gerçi yanımda johnas'ın olmasındansa johnny'yle olmak daha iyiydi. johnas'a her baktığımda, bana her söylediği seni seviyorumlarında veya öpüşlerinde aklıma yuta'dan başka bir şey gelmiyordu artık.

korkunç bir girdaba sürüklenmiştim ve bunu kendime ben yapmıştım. suçlayacak birilerinin olmaması daha kötüydü. 

''pekala,'' johnny uzun süre konuşmadığımdan dolayı iç çekti. ''başka bir konuyu açıyorum. okuldaki haberi gördün mü?'' 

''hangi haber?'' artık elimdeki çatalı da bırakıp tamamen elmama odaklanmıştım. kocaman bir ısırık aldığımda johnny gülüyordu. 

''okulda müzikal tiyatrosu için öğrenciler aranıyormuş.'' sanki bu bizim hep konuştuğumuz şeylermişçesine öyle rahattı ki karşımdaki arkadaşım, bir an gerçekten benimle mi konuşuyor acaba diye şüpheye düşen ben olmuştum. kaşlarımı çattığımda gülüşünü düşürmedi, aksine biraz daha büyüttü. ''neden olmasın ki?'' bir aptal gibi hissediyordum. neyden bahsettiğini sormam gerekmişti. 

''_ne_ neden olmasın?''

''şarkı söylemeni diyorum,'' omuz silkti. ''müzikal tiyatrosu eğlenceli görünüyor.'' şaka yaptığını sanarak kahkaha atmasını ve uzun koluyla omzuma dokunup 'biraz gülelim diye söyledim' demesini bekledim fakat johnny gülen yüzünün aksine oldukça ciddiydi de aynı zamanda. eğer dudaklarımın arasından giren şey su olsaydı yüzüne püskürtebilirdim ama değildi; elmamı ısıracağım an donakalmıştım. 

''komik olma, johnny.'' dediğim an gözleri ancak o anda devrilmişti. gülüşü de solmuştu. 

''komik olmaya çalışmıyorum. bu haberi duyduğum an aklıma sen geldin ve senin yapabileceğini düşündüm, doyoung. tam senlik.'' 

alayla güldüm. ''benlik mi? johnny beni hiç tanıyamamışsın gerçekten.''

onu ciddiye almadığımı yeterince belli ettiğimi düşünerek yerimden kalkacaktım eğer johnny çok hızlı davranıp elimi tutmamış, yerimde de bekletmemiş olsaydı. yüzü genelde ondan beklenmeyecek kadar sertti. kızmış gibi görünüyordu veya onu ciddiye almadığım için bozulmuştu ve bunu böyle göstermeyi tercih ediyordu, emin değildim. yine de bakışları tüylerimin diken diken olmasına neden olmadı desem yalan olacaktı işte. ''seni gerektiğince tanıyamamış olmam doğru. eğer tanısaydım şarkı söyleyebildiğini bilirdim. doyoung, bunu yapmalısın.'' gözlerindeki bakış dudaklarımın yarı aralık, bedenimin kaskatı bir şekilde kalmasına sebep olurken aptal gibi göründüğümün bilincindeydim. beni şaşırtan iki şey vardı: birincisi johnny'nin beni tanıyamamış olduğuna dair ettiği cümleydi. aslında evet, jungwoo ile olan arkadaşlığım kadar uzun süreli olmadığından birbirimiz hakkında açık kalmış birçok bölüm vardı ama doğrusu, bu pek dile getirmediğimiz bir olaydı; ikincisi de o sert bakışlarının bana verdiği o güven duygusuydu.

johnny'nin buna katılmam gerektiğini belirtmesini, kendime çizdiğim herhangi bir yolum olmadığından benim için endişelenmesi sebebine veriyordum. çünkü yapmak istediğim, gitmeyi arzuladığım bir yol yoktu ve çevremdeki herkes bunun farkındaydı, ayriyeten bu durumum çoğu kişiye serseri ve işsiz kalacak imajı veren -ancak asla öyle olmayan- johnny'yi dahi endişelendiriyordu. saklayamıyordum ben de. johnny'nin bana güven veren bakışları, bir şeye bağlanabileceğimi söylüyordu adeta. 

_abartıyorsun_, diye çığlık attı zihnimin içindeki ses. ne kadar boş bir iş olacağını benden önce biliyordu sanki. 

elimi onun elinden kurtardığımda yeni yeni kendime geliyordum. ''üzgünüm, böyle şeylerle uğraşmayacağımı biliyorsun. şarkı söylemekte o kadar iyi değilim.''

''bunu yapabilirsin.'' dedi tane tane. ''en kötüsü senin için eğlenceli bir macera olur. müzikal tiyatrosu olduğundan çok katılan da olmaz.''

beni sosyalleştirmeye çalışıyorsa buna da katlanamazdım. kurumaya başlayan dudaklarımı yaladığımda ve ona ne gibi bir cevap versem tatmin olur diye düşünmeye başladığımda buna gerek kalmadan boynuma dolanan kollar aklımı ve konuyu dağıttı. saçlarımı öpen kişiyi görmesem de tanıyordum. nedensiz johnas'ın beni sarmalayıp öpmesi johnny'nin sorularından, benden beklediği şeylerden daha çok germişti. ''selam bebeğim.'' 

kafasını omzumdan doğru ileriye uzatmış ve yüzüme bakmıştı. ''selam.'' minik bir öpücüğü dudaklarıma bıraktığında aklıma gelen yuta ile omuzlarım düşmüştü. johnas'a bir açık etmemek için onun minik öpücüğünün ardından gülümserken johnny de ikimize bakıp ince bir tebessüm bahşediyordu. 

boğulduğumu hissediyordum. boğuluyordum ve kimse tarafından görülmüyordum. 

johnas en sonunda arkamdan çıkıp yanıma oturduğunda kendimi teselli ettiğim tek şey biraz daha normal gibi görünerek johnny'nin müzikal tiyatrosu hakkındaki konuşmasının kesilmesiydi. tabi söz konusu olan johnny olunca bu müzikal tiyatrosu bitene kadar kapanacak bir muhabbet olmayacaktı. ''okuldan sonra beraber sinemaya gidelim mi?'' johnny ona basketbolun nasıl gittiğini sorup johnas da bunu cevap verdikten sonra sevgilimden gelen soruydu bu. 

''part time işim var. unuttun mu?'' dudakları büzüldüğünde keyfimin az çok yerine geldiğini hissederek yüzümü onun koluna yaklaştırdım ve omzuna küçük bir öpücük bıraktım. 

''işin bitince müsait misin?'' zihnimin en kuytu köşesine de sokuştursam johnas'layken iki gündür yuta'yı ve öpüşmemizi düşünüyor olduğum bir gerçekti ama bunu istemiyordum. hiç istememiştim. yuta'yı öpmeyi tekrardan hayal etmemeliydim, sadakatsiz bir çocuk olmamalıydım ve aslında johnas'a böyle kötü bir şeyi yaptığımı açık açık söylemeliydim ancak bunu da yapamıyordum. 

tek yaptığım sanki bütün her şey yolundaymışçasına başımı sallayıp onay vermekti. johnas gülümseyip beni kolunun altına alırken geçici bir mutluluğun peşinden koşuyormuş gibi düşünmeden de edemiyordum. 

bunu devamlı düşünüyordum zaten. iki gündür olduğu gibi yani. bu sebeple yale beni hiç yüzünden düşürmediği bir sorun mu var acaba bakışlarıyla takip ederken nefes alabildiğim her salisede aklımın ucundaydı. kimse unutturamıyordu.

en azından ahlaksız ve sadakatsiz olduğum iş yerimde kafamı öğrenciler, masalar ve ara sıra siparişleri karıştırdığımdan bana atılan korkunç müşteri bakışlarıyla meşgul edebiliyordum. gerçi ardından gelen 'muhtemel yuta beni böyle görseydi...' cümleleri oturup bir köşede ağlamak istememe sebep olmuyor değildi. salmıştım nihayetinde. bundan ya bunu anlatarak kurtulacaktım ya da kendime saklayıp zihnimin ve vicdanımın beni taciz etmesine izin verecektim. korkaktım, neyi seçtiğim belliydi. hiçbir derdim yokmuş gibi şimdi de bununla başa çıkmaya çalışacaktım. 

işim bitip johnas'ı bekleyeceğim anda yale'in önünde oturmuş, benim için hazırladığı hamburgerini yiyordum. çalışırken yemek yiyecek zamanı bulamamıştım, muhtemelen sinemaya gittiğimizde patlamış mısır ile midemi doldurmaya çalışacağımı bilen yale de beni bırakmak istememişti. başımı benden sonra akşam vardiyasında çalışan diana'ya kısacık bir an çevirdim. yanıma gelip koluma dokunmuş ve o da bana selam vermişti. tabağımın yanına koyduğum telefonum titreşecek mi diye kafa yormaktan ona da gerektiği özeni gösterememiştim, diana bunları takan bir olmadığı için minnettardım yalnızca. 

''yale senin erkek arkadaşınla sinemaya gideceğini söylemişti?'' diana, içeriye giren orta yaşlı bir çiftin siparişini verip geldiğinde yanıma oturmuş ve söylemişti. mavi gözleri dikkatle beni izliyordu, ben ise yediğim hamburgerin kalıntılarını peçeteyle halletmeye çalışıyordum. hala johnas geldiğini belirten mesaj atmamıştı. 

''erkek arkadaşım daha gelmedi.'' diye açıkladığımda anladım der gibi kafa salladı. genelde akşamları öğrenciler dışında evli, nişanlı çiftler veya işten çıkıp arkadaşlarıyla ya da tek takılan insanlar da çok geldiğinden diana bunu pek keyifli bulurdu; kendisi üniversitedeydi ve benim çalıştığım saatlerde dersi vardı bu yüzden bu vardiya biraz şans işi de olsa sanırım buraya gelen ve boş olan insanlarla flört etmeyi seviyordu. 

''ah, şu çocuklar.'' diana'nın kimlerden bahsettiğini anlamak isteyerek omzumun üstünden geriye baktım. yuta ve arkadaşları kapıdan geçer geçmez onunla bakışlarım karşılaşmıştı. anında önüme dönüp hala bomboş görünen mesaj kutuma dikkatimi vermeye çalışırken diana çoktan kalkıp onların siparişlerini almak için yanlarına gitmişti. yale köfteleri çevirirken başını eğip bana baktığında buna son vermenin iyi olacağını düşündüm. 

''ben gidiyorum.'' 

''johnas geldi mi?'' hayır. büyük ihtimalle erkek arkadaşım tarafından ekilmiştim çünkü yaklaşık kırk dakikadır ona ulaşmaya, ondan mesaj almak için çaba gösteriyordum. omuz silktiğimde yale köftelere odaklanması gerektiği için bu ayrıntıyı kaçırmıştı. ellerimi ceketimin cebine koyup hızla mekandan çıkmıştım. akşamın serinliği yüzümü kısa bir an yalayıp geçerken içimdeki bitmek bilmeyen kötü hislerle önümdeki taşları tekmeleyerek evime doğru yürümeye başlamıştım.

ta ki biri arkamdan koşup beni durdurana kadar. 

başımı çevirip yuta'yı önümde bulduğumda aslında ondan başkası aklıma olmamasına rağmen yine de şaşkınca yüzüne baktım. ''ne yapıyorsun?'' sorduğumda ellerini benimkiler gibi pantolon ceplerine yerleştirdi. 

''asıl sen ne yapıyorsun? normalde işin bitince hiç beklemeden gidersin, neden şimdi eve dönüyorsun?''

''eve döndüğümü kim söyledi?'' birden dudakları bu beklenmedik çıkışla düştü ancak sonrasında hemen toparlanıp gülmeye başlamıştı. ''ayrıca neden çıktığım saati ve sonrasında ne yaptığımı biliyorsun?''

''nereye gidiyorsun?'' diğer soruyu görmezden gelmeyi seçerken ben de üzerinde durmayarak yeniden omuz silktim. doğruyu söylemek gerekirse ona neden benimle benden hesap soruyormuş gibi konuştuğunu da sormalıydım lakin umurumda değildi sanki bu durum. hiç de merak etmiyordum niyetini. sadece karşımda yüzünde alayla gülüp beni süzen yuta'dan kaçmanın yollarını düşünüyordum. bir soru sormak, cevap vermek aramızdaki şeyi devam ettirmek anlamına gelecekti. ''seni bırakmamı ister misin?'' 

dumura uğramış bir halde bakışlarım boyası akmış saçlarından gözlerine indi. ''pardon?''

''seni bırakabilirim eğer istersen?'' yuta'nın bir iyilik yapmadığı belliydi, bakışları buna bir niyeti olduğunu fısıldar gibiydi. ona güvenmiyordum, güvenmeyecektim de ama o bana oldukça özgüvenli bir şekilde bakıp -cevap vermemiş olsam dahi- geleceğimi bilirken aklıma yeniden beni öpüp öpemeyeceğini getirmemek zordu. ona tekrar öpüşmemiz için o büyük adımı atabilecek kadar güvenmek istediğim tokat misali yüzüme çarparken yuta cebinden arabasının anahtarını çıkarmıştı çoktan.

''yemeğin yarım kalmadı mı?''

şimdiden unutmuştu bile. ben hatırlattığımda arabasını göstermeyi sürdürmesinden pek de bir tarafına takmadığı kesinleşmişti. onu takip ederken açıkçası yalan söylemeyecektim, 'ne yapıyorum ben?' diyordum ancak büyük bir arzu onu takip etmemden yanaydı. kimi kandırıyorduk ki zaten? ne o beni yalnızca güvenle gideceğim yere bırakmak isteyecek kadar centilmendi ne de ben niyetini görmezden gelip ondan uzak durabilecek kadar sadakatli biriydim.

arabaya bindiğimizde yuta'nın aksine emniyet kemerimi taktım, o kısacık bir an ne yaptığımla ilgilenip sırıtırken onu gizlice dikizlemek dışında ona baktığımı belli etmemeyi deniyordum aynı zamanda. çoktan çalıştırıp yola girdiğinde heyecanlıydım. gideceğim yerin adresini sormasını bekliyordum, o da aklımı okuyormuş gibi anında sorduğunda bakışlarım ona döndü. dikkatli bir biçimde yola bakıyordu, bir eli direksiyonun üstünde gelişigüzel oraya konmuşçasına rahat durmasına rağmen. ''eve gitmeyeceksen nereye gideceksin peki?''

''aslında,'' bir şey demeden önce telefonumu kontrol etmek içimden geçse de boş verdim. muhakkak bir mesaj alsaydım bilirdim ancak ona erkek arkadaşıma ulaşamadığımı da söylemek niyetinde değildim. ''eve gidecektim.''

yüzüme saniyelik de olsa bir kere baktı. ''benden kaçmamana sevindim.''

''ne gibi?'' hafızamı falan kaybetmişim de bana dediği cümlenin içeriğinin farkında değilmişim gibi sorduğumda yuta da dayanamayarak kahkaha atmıştı. sağ kulağına taktığı uzun küpesi, uzamış ve soluk pembe saçlarıyla yan profilden bile olsa oldukça yakışıklı görünüyordu, bunu inkar edemeyecektim ama böyle bir görüntünün ne kadar yakışıklı olduğunu belirtmekten daha önemli bir konuşmanın içine çekiliyordum. 

''öpüştükten sonra seni kovalarım diye düşünmüştüm.'' benden ondan kaçmamı mı bekliyordu yani? dudaklarımı yaladım ve sessizce yolu izledim. ''ama bu iyi. birbirimizde ne görüp ne istediğimizi bilmemiz iyi.''

''ben bir şey istemiyorum, yuta. benim adıma konuşma.'' dediğimde başını sağa sola salladı. ''ayrıca gördüğüm bir şey de yok.''

''öyle mi?'' tüneli geçmeden sağa kırdı. iyi zaten evime giden bir yol değildi, o da bunun bilincindeydi bence. araç durduğunda yuta bana tamamen döndü, odağı bendeydi. ''benim hissettiğim şeyi senin de hissettiğini biliyorum, dongyoung.'' ismimi düzeltmeme izin vermeden yeniden söze girdi. ''bu şeyi istiyorsun. senin gözlerinde gördüm.''

''psikopat gibi konuşuyorsun. gördüğün bir şey yok, aynı şekilde benim de görüp hissettiğim bir şeyin olmaması gibi.''

''iyi, çık o zaman tam da şu anda.'' eliyle sağ omzumu yasladığım kapıyı gösterdi. ''arabamdan in -in ki seni öpmeyeyim ve daha ileriye gitmeyelim çünkü ikimiz de biliyoruz burada seni bırakmak isteyişimin sebebi, ne senin erkek arkadaşın olduğum ne de sana kıymet verecek dostluğumuzun olduğu.'' karmakarışık bir halde onu izliyorken yuta o kadar özgüvenli, o kadar emin duruyordu ki ondan hayatım boyunca asla birine duyamayacağım kadar güçlü bir nefret besledim. yine de, her şeye rağmen kendimi arabanın dışına atamıyordum. o zaman da kendimden nefret etmiştim. 

''bana neden bunu yapıyorsun?'' diye sorduğumda derince bir nefes aldı. her daim gördüğüm alaycı kişiliğinin aksine biraz daha ciddi görünmüştü. azdı ancak yeterliydi. 

''bana nasıl baktığını görebiliyorum, ben de sana nasıl bakıyorum farkındasın. ikimiz de bunu istiyoruz. belki bir kere lakin istiyoruz.'' sessiz bakışma aramızda çığ gibi büyüdüğünde geçen öptüğüm zaman hissettiğimi yeniden hissettiğimi anımsıyordum. ertesi günde johnas'ı düşünüp ne kadar pişman olmaya kendimi zorladığım ve öyle davrandığım iki gün boyunca ne kadar acınasıydım. _ben __öyle__düşünüyordum__ ya da. _

içimdeki bu kötülüğü nasıl bastıracaktım, hiçbir fikrim yoktu. bastırmalı mıydım? tabi bu da bir soruydu ve cevabını ne johnas'ta ne de yuta'da bulamayacaktım belli ki. şahsen şimdilik bu sorunun cevabını bulmayı arzulamadığım kesindi.

sağ omzumu yasladığım yerden ayrıldım ve yuta'nın çık diye gösterdiği kapının tam tersine, onun yüzüne doğru eğildim. bunu bekleyen bakışları anında yumuşadı ve hızla dudaklarını aralayıp geçen gerçekleştirdiğimiz öpüşmenin daha yoğununu, daha agresifini yaşamamıza izin verdi. ikinci öpüşmemizdi, ikisini de ben başlatmıştım ve ikimiz de pişman değildik. başından beri yuta'yı haklı bulan iç sesim bunu yaptığımdan dolayı öylesine rahattı ki ben bile kendime şaşkındım. yuta kollarını belime dolayıp onun kucağına çıkmam için işaret verdiğinde beklemedim. 

bacaklarımı iki yanında geçirip kucağında oturduğumda yuta bu kez üzerimdeki ceketi çıkartmak için hareket etti. ben ise ellerimle onun yanaklarını tutarak öpüşmemizin bozulmaması için deniyordum. kıkırdadı ve benim ciddi yüzümde gözleri utanmazca dolaştı. karnımdaki o sıcak his gittikçe büyüdü. ceketimi çıkarıp arkaya attıktan sonra da elleri sırtımdan doğru tişörtümün içine süzüldüğünde de sertçe üst dudağını çekiştirmiştim. minik bir inleme bırakarak benden kısa süreliğine ayrıldı. 

tişörtümü çıkarmak isteyip bunu da elde ettiğinde şekilli, ince ve sıcak dudaklarıyla göğsümün üzerini örtmüştü. ellerimi sürücü koltuğunun omuzlarına sarıp sıkıca kavrarken, yuta endişe etmeden göğsümün her bir noktasına öpücükler bırakmaya devam etmişti. ayrıca elleri bel oyuntumu sıkıca kavrıyordu. öpücüklerini gidebildiği yere, göğüs kafesimin hemen bittiği ve benim ara sıra belimi kırıp nefesimi tuttuğumdan dolayı adeta minik çukurun başladığı o yere, kadar her noktayı öpüp ısırıklar bırakmıştı. ''en son ne zamandı?'' diye sorduğunda beklenmedik anda başımı geriye atmaktan vazgeçerek yine onun gözleriyle buluşturmuştum. 

''en son...'' düşünme yetimi yerine getirmek çok zordu. ''... hatırlamıyorum.'' muhtemelen yuta'ya bir kere tam anlamıyla beraber olma ve birkaç ön sevişme dışında pek tecrübemin olmadığını belirtmenin sırası değildi. 

''dongyoung beni sürüp süremeyeceğini soruyorum?'' yüzüme tüm bu olayları bilmiyormuş gibi baktığında kaşlarım çatılmış olsa da o gayet rahattı. elleri sakin bir biçimde belimi sevip beni sakinleştirmese bu işi hiç yapmaya da cesaret edemezdim. 

hiçbir şey söylemeden ellerimi sıkıca sardığım omuzlardan çekip yuta'nın tişörtünün eteklerine sardığımda, o da benden hiçbir cevap istememişti. çünkü sonrasında tişörtünü onun bedeninden bir çırpıda bırakıp attığımda dudakları özlemle dudaklarımla buluşmuştu. 


	6. Chapter 6

''daha iyi misin?'' yuta'ya dönmeden başımı salladım ve dağılmış halimle arkada otururken dikiz aynasından kendimi seyretmeyi sürdürdüm. sert çekiştirmeler, terlemeler yüzünden saçlarımın her bir tutamı her bir yöne dağılmıştı. boynumda hafif bir kızarıklık vardı, ayriyeten dudaklarımın şişkinliği henüz inmiş değildi. gerçekten yapmıştık ve ne düşünmeliydim emin değildim. birkaç dakika önce johnas'ı aldatmıştım, bile isteye; bir an için cidden pişmanlığı hissettiğimi sanırken aslında içten içe hala bundan memnun olmaktan hiç hoşlanmamıştım. kötü biri olmamak için bu kadar çabalayıp böyle bir noktada kendimi tutmayı nasıl bırakabilmiştim ve hala nasıl olur da pişman olmazdım?

bomboş hissediyordum. sanki dünyaya olan algım kapanmıştı.

yuta arka kapıyı açtı, pencereden beni seyretmekten vazgeçerek. ellerini diz kapaklarına koyup öncelikle bütün bedenimi kısa sürede süzmüş, sonrasında süratle yüzümü bulmuştu bakışları. ''eve bırakmamı ister misin seni?'' iyi dayanmıştı. işi bitirdiğimizde yüzüme dahi bakmaz sanıyordum çünkü ikimiz de yalnızca arzuladığımızı bilerek sevişmiştik o kadar. dinlenmem için bana izin vermiş olmasına memnundum.

tabi kısa süreliğine.

ceketimle örttüğüm üst bedenimi en sonunda tam anlamıyla kapatırken yuta hazırlandığımı görerek kapıyı kapamış, direkt sürücü koltuğuna geçmişti. ceketimi giyip çıkmış, yolcu koltuğuna geri dönmüştüm.

sessiz olmak güzeldi. gereksiz muhabbetler etmek zorunda kalmayıp gözlerimi direkt yola sabitlemek. ancak bu tür bir durumun ardından sakin olmam çok garip geliyordu. bunu yaptıktan sonra yuta'ya sinirli olmam doğru muydu? değildi. beni hiçbir şeye zorlamamıştı, her şeyi kendi irademle gerçekleştirmiştim fakat içimdeki siniri kime aktarabileceğimi bilemiyordum. johnas'a mı, johnny'ye mi yoksa yuta'ya mı? neye, kime, neden sinirliydim o bile meçhuldü.

''iyiydi,'' yanımda mırıldanan çocuğa baktığımda gözleri dikkatle yoldaydı. benim gibi saçları dağılmış, görünen teni kızarıklıklar ya da tırnak izleriyle bezenmişti; kulağındaki küpe de büyük ihtimalle aracın herhangi bir yerine düşmüştü. ona her baktığımda içimdeki ses, bunu yaptığımdan dolayı pişmanlık arayışlarımı biraz daha uzaklaştırdığımı söylüyordu sanki. ''bu kadar düşünceli olmanın sebebi buysa.'' ilk defa onu iletişim konusunda tıkanmış görüyordum.

kendini zorlamasına kaşlarımı çattım ve bakışlarımı yeniden karanlık yola çevirdim. ''düşündüğüm şey bu değildi. farkında değilsin sanırım ama benim bir erkek arkadaşım var.''

dışarıyı izlediğim pencerenin camından onun bana bakışını gördüm lakin oldukça kısaydı. ''farkında olup olmamam önemli mi? benim erkek arkadaşım değil sonuçta.''

elimde olmayarak yumruklarımı sıktım ancak haklıydı. gerçekten bu durumdan nefret ediyor olsam dahi yuta haklıydı. onun bir erkek arkadaşı yoktu, sadık olması gereken bir insana sahip değildi. ben sadakatsiz davrandım diye de suçu onda bulamazdım. bana dokunmasını engellemek, beraber olmak istemesini anlayıp yine onu kendimden uzaklaştırmak benim başta yapmam gerekendi; ben ona ciddi anlamda gitmesi gerektiğini hiç dile getirmemiştim üstelik başından beri onun bana nasıl baktığını içten içe bilirken. çünkü ben de ona aynı şekilde bakmakla meşguldüm, sadece kendi arzularımı buna yormamayı denemiştim bir süre için. bu yüzden de becerememiştim.

daha doğrusu becermek istememiştim.

o anda sevişmiş olmamızdan daha çok ona böyle bir cümleyle karşılık verdiğime pişman olarak yeniden sessizliğe gömülürken yuta da beni konuşturmak için uğraşmamıştı zaten. yaşadığım sokağa girdiğinde ona evimin önüne gelmeden bırakabileceğini dile getirdim. dediğimi yapıp sağa çekerken emniyet kemerimi çekmiş, en son dikiz aynasına bir kez daha bakarak saçlarımı düzeltmiştim. dudaklarım daha iyi görünüyordu. yuta ise sadece durup beni izlemişti. son kez ona döndüğümde düz ifadesi o hep ezberlediğim alaycı gülüşüyle kaplanmıştı.

az önce gördüğüm, bana açıklamaya yapmayan çalışan çocuktan oldukça farklıydı. eğilip çenemi yakalamış ve kaçmayacağıma emin bir şekilde dudaklarıma minik bir öpücük bırakmıştı. beni serbest bırakmadan hemen önce dudaklarımın üstüne fısıldamıştı. o mu ruh hastası gibi davranıyordu yoksa ben mi? ''pişman olmadım,'' dediğinde bir kez daha onun iç sesimi duyup duymadığı konusunda kararsız kaldım, öyle bir şey olmayacağını bile bile. ''senin de olmanı istemem.''

pişman olmadığımı hissediyor ya da anlayabiliyor muydu? _anlıyordu_. ilginç bir biçimde birbirimizi okuyabiliyorduk ve artık bu garip gelmemeye başlıyordu.

yuta'dan ayrılıp hızla araçtan inmiş, arkama bakmadan evime doğru yürümüştüm. acı yüzünden yüzümü buruşturup dursam da bedenimin kontrol kaybettirecek bir zorluk çıkartmıyordu neyse ki. hafif serin havada nemli dudaklarıma dikkatimi vermek isteyen rüzgara inat eve girene, kapıda annemle karşılaşana kadar yuta'yla ne yaptığımı aklıma getirmemek adına çabaladım. annemi kapıda bana bakarken yakaladığımda ise onun telaşlı halinin neden olduğunu bilmemem, az önceki geçirdiğim zamanı gözden geçirmeme neden olmuştu. ''_nerelerdesin_?'' genelde sinirlendiğinde ya da korktuğunda korece'yi tercih ediyordu bu yüzden işin sonunda ceza dahi alabilirdim.

''üzgünüm, bir sorun mu var?'' ceketimi çıkarıp odama çıkmadan merdivenlerin önünde beklediğimde annem ona ayıp bir kelime söylemişim gibi ellerini kaldırıp beline koydu ve dudaklarını araladı.

''_ne zamandır sana ulaşmaya çalışıyorum?_'' yuta'yla bir buçuk saat durmuştum. bu bakıldığında fazla değildi lakin kalbim ağzımda atmaya başlamıştı çoktan. bir şeyleri hemen belli etmekten korkuyordum. çoğu amerikan anneler çocuklarının çalkantılı ilişkileri için ne yapıyorlardı bilmiyordum fakat koreli annem erkek arkadaşımı başka bir erkekle aldattığımı öğrense çok da desteklemezdi herhalde bu durumu. sessiz de kalmayabilirdi. uzun sürecek ahlak ve vicdan konulu konuşmalarının arasına dalmak için yanlış zamandaydım. ''_neredeydin? ne yapıyordun? erkek arkadaşın bizi arayıp seni sordu. onunla olduğunu sanıyorduk._''

johnas'ın bunu yaptığını duyduğum an kalbim atmayı bıraktı. telefonuma o bir buçuk saat süre içerisinde hiç bakmadığım aklıma gelirken yeniden sessizleştim. annem bana doğru yaklaşıp ismimle seslenmese bakışlarımla zemini delmeyi sürdürürdüm herhalde. ''doyoung iyi misin?''

hızla kendimi geriye çekip başımı salladım. ''iyiyim anne. yale'e yardım etmekle meşguldüm.''

''johnas çalıştığın yerde seni bulamadığını söylemişti.'' çok kötüydü. anneme, en olmayacak kişiye, yalan söylemiştim ve yakalanmıştım. onu üzmek istemiyordum lakin elimde değildi gerçekten. biraz daha geriye çekilirken annemin siniri yahut korkusu anında bir endişeye evrilmişti. ''doyoung, iyi olduğuna emin misin? konuşmak ister misin?''

''anne, lütfen. şu anda değil, tamam mı? seninle daha sonra konuşacağım.'' bir elimi destek için tırabzanlara yaslayıp karşımda beni izleyen kadının tek bir an olsun bakışları endişeden kurtulamadığında kendimi gülmeye zorladım yoksa bundan kurtulamazdım. ''odama çıkıyorum. sonra konuşacağız.''

muhtemelen kaçacaktım. yine. _her zaman olduğu gibi._

hızla merdivenleri çıkıp odama girdiğimde nefesimi tutmayı bıraktım. bütün bedenim titriyordu ancak sebebinin annemi endişelendirmekten daha fazlası olduğunun bilincindeydim. randevulaştığım erkek arkadaşımı, johnas'ı ciddi anlamda unutmuştum. aldattığım süre boyunca aklıma onunla plan yaptığımız hiç gelmemişti. ne yapacağımı bilemeyerek önce ceketimi yatağıma fırlatmış, sonra da yapış yapış olan pantolonumu çıkarmıştım.

sıcak, rahatlatıcı bir duşun ardından yokluğum yüzünden korkmuş erkek arkadaşıma ne diyeceğimi kestirmeye söz verdim. onlara gerçekleri anlatamazdım, bu kadar cesur değildim. cesur biri olsaydım başından beri bunları yapıyor olmazdım ki!

lakin buhar dolu banyomdan odama girdiğimde boy aynamdaki bedenimle göz göze gelmek ve yuta'nın göğsümde birkaç tane bıraktığı kızarıklık, morluklara dokunup gecenin nasıl geçtiğini düşünmek daha cazip gelmişti; çünkü ne kadar ayakta durup onları seyrettiğime emin de değildim. yuta'nın göğsümde bıraktığı her öpücüğü, dokunduğu her noktamı, kulağıma fısıldayıp bıraktığı kelimelerle inlemeleri artık soğuk olup üşüdüğümü hissedene kadar beynimde tekrar edip durmuştum.

o kadar karmakarışık hissediyordum ki... bu his hiç geçmiyordu, her geçen gün daha çok büyüyordu ve ben buna nasıl karşı koyacağımı anlayamıyordum. yuta'nın pişman olma dediği cümleye içimden gülerek 'zaten değilim' demek büsbütün kötülüğümün en açık işaretiydi ama en ufak bir ahlakım kaldıysa içimde -ki onun da sesini arzularımın aralarında parlarken buluyordum- bundan uzak durmam gerektiğini de aynı şekilde varsayıyordum. pişman değildim ve asla olmayacaktım. bunu çoktan kabul etmiştim açıkçası ancak _unutacaktım_. unutup bir daha olmamasını sağlayacaktım.

-

johnny kaşlarını kaldırıp beni izlediğinde bir süredir neden devamlı bakışlarını kaçırıp sonrasında tekrardan bana döndüğünü kavramaya çalışıyordum. uzun arkadaşımın birasından bir yudum daha aldığımda o da daha fazla dayanamamış, konuşmaya başlamıştı. ''son günlerde iyi misin?'' değildim ve yalan söylemenin bir anlamı yoktu.

yuta'yla seviştiğimiz günün üzerinden iki hafta rahat geçmişti. onu yine görüyordum, ayriyeten eskisinden daha güçlü şeyler hissediyordum. bir daha günaha davet ediliyordum sanırım, bilmiyordum. onun bakışlarını çalışırken hissettiğimde ya da o bakışlarla birebir karşılaştığımda bana nasıl dokunduğunu hatırlamamak mümkün müydü? ama kendime verdiğim sözü tutacaktım. bir hata yapmıştım, _ki buna hata demeyi bile beceremiyordum hala_, yeniden yapmayacaktım. johnas'a o gün johnny'yle olduğumu söyleyerek işin içinden sıyrılmış olabilirdim fakat o günden beri ona karşı bariz bir soğukluğa sahiptim. başında karamsar, soğuk, her şeyi kendi içinde yaşayan biri olmasaydım, mümkündü direkt yakalanmam.

bende neler değişiyordu, takip edemiyordum. hislerim her yerdeydi ve yetişemiyordum. yetişmek istediklerimi aynı zamanda istemiyordum. istemediğimi sanıyormuş gibi kendimi ikna ediyordum. düşünmekten, geceleri uyuyamamaktan ağlayacaktım neredeyse. bitiyordum.

''iyiyim,'' bu bariz yalanı dile getirdiğimde johnny kaşlarını çattı.

''bak, konuşmak istemiyorsan sorun değil ama senin için endişeleniyorum.'' etrafımdaki herkes benim için endişeleniyordu. farkında olmadığım mı sanılıyordu acaba? gözlerim johnny'nin koyu irisleriyle karşı karşıya geldiğinde birasından birkaç yudum alıp devam etti. ''johnas'tan kaçıyorsun.''

onun birasını elime alıp tekrardan birkaç yudumu çaldım. ''kaçtığım yok,'' diye başladığım anda alayla kıkırdadı.

''bari bana yapma şunu.'' iyice içime sığınmamdan korkarak kelimelerini seçse de johnny ben gibiydi nihayetinde. ergen bir çocuk. ne yapacağını, neyi, nasıl yerleştireceğini çoğu zaman kavrayamayan o _kelimeydi_. içimden gülmek geçiyor olsa bile karşımdaki endişeli arkadaşıma saygımdan kendimi tuttum. ''sorun johnas mı? ailen mi? her şeyi tek başına halledemezsin, doyoung. kendine nefes aldır.''

sertçe yutkundum. neyse ki johnny'nin telefonu seslideydi ve çalmaya başlamıştı. aksi takdirde onunla bakışarak suskunluğumdan ötürü birbirimizi kırabilir yahut gerçekten nefes alamadığımdan dolayı ağlayabilirdim. insanların önünde bunu yapmayacaktım. açık konuşmak gerekirse, bunu hiçbir zaman yapmamayı seçecektim. ''kim arıyor?''

araması bitmemişti ama uzun süre ekrana bakmasından açmak niyetinde olmadığını söyleyebilirdim.

''önemli değil,'' dedi en sonunda arama bittiğinde de. ''maria.''

''hala konuşuyor musunuz?'' bana ne zaman olduğunu bilmediğim bir anda maria'yla konuştuğunu ve kızın onu partilere davet ettiğini belirtmişti lakin devam ettiklerine şaşırmıştım. ''ne diyor ki?'' mesaj sesini de duyduğumda son kalan birayı ben bitirmeden önce konuştum. konuyu değiştirmeye çalıştığımı fark etmemiş gibiydi johnny. aklı dağılmıştı.

''arkadaşının bir partisi varmış. hatta şu bir keresinde solistliğini yaptığın grup da partide çalacakmış.'' hımladım ve birayı diğer bitmiş olanların yanına gönderdim.

''gitmeyecek misin?''

omuz silkti. ''bilmiyorum.'' hali-tavrından çekindiği, düşüncelere daldığı bir durum olduğu belliydi ancak sebebini sormakta geç kalmıştım. ''belki giderim. seni bırakayım da.'' akşamın karanlığına gönderme yaptığında onun gibi omuz silkmiştim.

''istersen seninle gelebilirim.'' arabasının sürücü koltuğuna geçmeden durakladı, topukları üzerinde döndü ve kaşlarını kaldırdı. ''ne?'' dedim dudak büzerek. ailemden, beni düşünen herkesten kaçmak iyi geliyordu şimdilerde. her ne kadar johnny'yle olacak olsam da bariz bir gerçek vardı ki, o partiye girdiğim an yalnız kalacaktım. yine de problem olmayacaktı. ''eğer anneme akşam sende olacağımı söylememe izin verirsen gelirim.''

yarın okulum olmadığı için sorun görmüyordum, johnny de görmüyordu. bunu komik bularak güldü. ''peki,'' eliyle gelebileceğimi belirtirken arabanın kaputundan inip diğer tarafa dolandım. ''güzelime iyi davran!'' arabasına bu kadar bağlı olmasına o görmeden göz devirdim. ''çok sıkılabilirsin, ona göre.''

etrafımda beni boğazlamak isteyen o kadar his, insanlar, endişeli yüzler varken sıkıcı bir ortamdan korkacak değildim. ben, varlığımla sıkıcıydım. uyum sağlardım. sessizce onay verirken johnny sürdü. açık pencereden kolumu çıkarıp acımasız rüzgarı hissederken rahattım. hiçbir sorunumdan, gözyaşlarından veya arzularımdan kaçamayacağımdan haberim vardı, bunu daha net bir şekilde açıklayamazdım ama bunlara kapılıp gitmeyecektim. tek istediğim buydu.

beni dibe çeken şeyleri oluşturan tam olarak bunlardı. johnny'nin dediklerini haklı da bulmuyor değildim ancak içimdeki ses buna da el atıyordu, birilerine kendimi açtıktan sonra değişecek bir şeyler olacak mıydı? kestiremiyordum. ve ben yeterince kestiremediğim durumlarla baş başa kalmış, kalmaktaydım. bu kadarı yeterdi.

johnny aracını daha önce hiç gelmediğim bir mahallenin kaldırımına park ettiğinde önümüzdeki ve arkamızdaki araçlara göz gezdirdim. emniyet kemerlerimizi açarken, johnny ''bugün yeterince alkol aldın. kendini kaybetme.'' demeyi ihmal etmedi. birincisi, johnny beni bırakacaktı ve açıkça belirtmekten gocunmuyordu. neşeli geliyordu kulağa. ikincisi ise bana babammışçasına söylenmesi sinirlerimi bozuyordu. ben ondan bir yaş büyüktüm bile.

ifademi gördüğünde gözlerini kıstı. ''iyi'' gibi oldukça tatminsiz kelimeler sıralarken johnny en azından bununla yetinmesini bilerek gülmüş, aracından inmişti. onunla birlikte ben de.

içeriye girdiğimizde giriş fazla kalabalık gelmişti. adım atacak bir yer yoktu ve eğer johnny'nin arkasından ilerlememiş olsaydım kesinlikle ezilirdim. ancak çıkmıştım. içki almak istediğimde johnny bunu bilerek elime direkt gelen içkiyi bıraktırmış, yerine daha az alkol içeren kokteyli uzatmıştı. ''çok ciddiyim, kendini kaybetme.''

''tamamdır.'' somurtarak kokteyli almıştım. tadına baktığımda en azından iyi olması hoşuma gitmişti ve johnny'nin de bana bunu içerken eşlik etmesi. kimin partisi olduğunu dahi bilmiyordum ancak johnny'nin yanında durup insanları izlemek de kötü eylem değildi benim için. müzik o kadar gürültülüydü ki kendi kafamın içindeki sesi duyamıyordum resmen.

daha ne isteyebilirdim ki?

birkaç dakikadan sonra johnny kokteylini bile bitirmemiş bir şekilde dış kapıya doğru yürüdü çünkü içeriye giren maria ile göz göze gelmişti. kaşlarımı çatıp merakla arkadaşımı süzerken bana yalnızca olduğum yerde durmamı hatırlatıp gitti. 

pekala, bu tür durumlarda kendimi aslanın önüne atılmış ceylan misali hissederdim ama johnny'nin peşimde olmaması bana güç vermişti. kokteyli ilk önce viskiyle değiştirirken, beni ezmek üzere olan iki kızı atlatmıştım. midelerindeki her şeyi üzerime boşaltacaklardı. birkaç kere olduğum yerde viskimi yudumlayıp müziğin ritmine sadece adımlarımla sağa sola sallanarak eşlik ettiğimde içkimin bitmesi bu kadarının yeterli olduğunu düşündürmüştü. 

ikinci viskimi almak için döneceğim sırada önümde bana alkol uzatan çocuğa baktım. yuta'yı bir partide bulmak şaşırtıcı olmamalıydı ama dudaklarım onun değişen görüntüsüne bakarak şaşkınca aralanmıştı. ''neden buradasın?''

açık pembe saçlarını artık kırmızı renge boyamıştı. saç tutamlarının uzun olduğunu biliyordum lakin saçlarının bir kısmını arkadan toplamış olması bu görüntü hakkında ne düşünmem gerektiğini sapıttırmıştı. onu en son iki gün önce görmüş olduğumu hatırladım. ''bunu benim sana sormam gerekmiyor mu?'' gözlerindeki haylaz parıltıyla bana doğru eğilmiş, konuşmuştu. 

hala bana uzattığı içkiyi bir kere salladığında çekinerek elinden aldım, kendi elindeki alkolü dudaklarına götürüp gözlerini benden çekmeyerek yudumladığında da sertçe yutkundum. johnny'nin olmamasının getirdiği gücün aslında o kadar da kalıcı olmadığını anladığım an işte bu andı. ve yuta'nın saçlarıyla dudaklarının neredeyse aynı renk olduğunu fark etmem. 


	7. Chapter 7

onunla seviştiğimiz günden sonra ilk defa böyle yakın bir şekilde konuşuyorduk. kaç gün olmuştu? on dört. sipariş almak dışında gözlerinin içine bile bakamamıştım ancak şimdi gözlerimi ondan çekemiyordum. utanmasızdım. ama o benden daha utanmazdı. beni süzmekten, o haylaz gülümseyişlerini göstermekten hiç çekinmiyordu. sanki ne yaptığımızı unutturmamak için oradaydılar. 

viskimden biraz daha yudum alıp onun beni gözleriyle soymasını boş vermeye çalışarak bakışlarımı dans eden insanların üzerinde gezdirdim. johnny'nin benden sarhoş olmamı istemediğini biliyordum ancak içimde bu gecenin arkadaşımın istediği yoldan ilerleyemeyeceğine dair güçlü bir inanış doğuyordu. 

işin iyi yanına bakmalı mıydım, emin değildim. gerçi bu durumun bir iyi yanı var mıydı ki? yuta iki hafta önce seviştiğim, erkek arkadaşımı aldattığım kişiydi ve ben onu yanımda tutmakta ısrarcı davranıyordum. oysa kendime bir söz vermiştim. kötü biri olmayacaktım ve bunun için elimden geleni yapmayı deneyecektim. şimdi neden bunun oldukça zayıf bir arzu olmasıyla falan savaşmak zorundaydım? kabul edecektim, yuta çekiciydi ve inanılmaz bir aurası vardı. ondan nefret etmemin yanında ona çekilmek isteyen başka bir kişiliğim de vardı. kaç gündür ona yakın olamayınca ve çevremde depresif takılınca bu 'iyi olma' işinin gideceğini sanmıştım lakin bakınca, pek de oluru yoktu. 

tek iyi yanı yuta'yla olurken ondan başka düşünecek bir derdim yokmuş gibi gelmesiydi, milyon tane halletmem gereken şeyler omuzlarımdayken.

''dans etmek ister misin?'' yine yüzünü bana doğru eğip eğlenen ifadesiyle sorduğunda derin bir nefes çektim. iğrenç bir koku hakimdi havada: alkol, ter, biraz kusmuk ve sigara. belki biraz da ot ancak emin değildim bunun için. yüzümü buruşturmamak için direnirken yuta alt dudağını ısırmıştı. bakışlarımın oraya inmesini engelleyemezken yuta da nereye baktığımı bilerek _o_ sırıtışını vermişti. ''biraz eğlenmeye ihtiyacımız var.''

''benim bir şeye ihtiyacım yok. benden uzak dur, yuta.'' normal bir insan olsaydı, bu terslemeyi gururuna yediremeyebilirdi. bununla eğlenmezdi fakat yuta her seferinde bana ne kadar garip biri olduğunu gösteriyordu. başından beri belki de ona sinir olmamın temel sebeplerinden biri de buydu. benim baktığım noktalara bakmayı reddeden ciddiyetsiz biriydi. ve ben bundan esasen hoşlanmıyordum. zaten kendime ondan nefret ettiğimi söylemekte de zorlanmıyordum. peki, bir diğer ses ne anlama geliyordu? onun gibi birinden hem hoşlanmayıp hem ona nasıl çekilebiliyordum?

aramızdaki çekişme onun hiç umurunda değildi, sorunu beni delirtip delirtmemekti. eğer sevişmeseydik onun bu davranışlarını birini elde etme isteğine yorabilirdim ama istediğini aldığına göre daha ne olabilirdi ki?

''emin misin?'' kaşlarını kaldırdı. emin olamadığımı ona açıklamayacaktım ancak nasıl beceriyordu bilmiyordum lakin o zaten aklımdakileri okuyordu zaten. ''burada öylece durup insanları mı izleyeceksin? arkadaşın bile yanında yokken.''

''birazdan gelir.'' kendi dediğime ben bile inanmazken yuta kahkaha attı. başı geriye düşüp adem elması önüme serilirken bu işe gerçekten lanet ettim.

evren benim olmak istediğim yerden çok başka bir yere çekiyordu beni. ahlaksızca, aptalca bir seçime yönlendiriyordu. onu öpmek istiyordum. yeniden ellerinin vücudumda gezinmesini hissetmeyi arzuluyordum ve bu gittikçe katlanılmaz oluyordu. başından beri zihnimin en gerilerinde buna istek duyan çocuk bir kere bunun tadını aldıktan sonra güçlü bir sesle yeniden olmasını engellenemeyeceğini belirtiyordu. iğrenç bir durumdu. 

sevgilim varken ondan etkilenmem doğru muydu? elbette değildi. bir hata yapmış, üstelik bu hatayı saklamıştım ve bunun için kendimi kötü hissetmeliydim. yapabiliyor muydum? belki en içimde. o sesin üstünde yuta'yı arzulayan ses daha çok parlıyordu şimdilerde. 

''onu en son bir kızla evden çıkarken görmüştüm.''

''bizi mi gözlüyorsun?'' johnny'nin parti evinde olmaması endişelendiriciydi. her neredeyse gelmek zorunda kalacaktı çünkü bu partiden sonra eve gidemezdim. aileme çoktan arabadayken johnny'yle olacağımı anlatan bir mesaj göndermiştim. ''sapık gibisin.''

yorumuma biraz daha güldü. ''şanstı denebilir. biz girerken, o çıkıyordu.''

uzunca bir süre ne diyeceğimi kestiremeyerek insanları gözetlemeye, viskimi içmeye devam etmiştim. hatta yuta bir arkadaşının ona bir şeyler söylemesinin ardından yanımdan ayrılmıştı bile. yalnızdım. bu şaşırtıcı ya da benim için tuhaf değildi. buna çok alışkın hissediyordum. elimdeki boş bardağı lavaboyu bulmaya gitmeden önce bıraktım, merdivenlere doğru yöneldiğimde bir çocuğu yuvarlanıp yere kapaklanmaktan kurtarmak zorunda kaldım. koridordayken insanlara lavabonun nerede olduğunu sorma fikri geçti aklımdan, sonrasında ise çevremdeki hiç kimsenin kafasının iyi olmadığı ve olsalar bile benim mesanemle uğraşmak istemedikleri düşüncesine bağlandım. bu yüzden gördüğüm her kapıyı tıklatıp girdim. 

bir odada birbirini yiyen bir çifti bozduğumda yataktaki yastıklardan biri karnıma doğru isabet etti. o anda müzikten pek anlayamasam da iyi bir küfür de yemiştim. 

en sonunda lavaboyu bulup işimi halletmek için kapıyı kilitlerken rahat bir nefes aldım. bir elimle telefonumu tutarak johnny'yi aradığımda aramamı yanıtlamadan meşgule atmıştı. harika! eve böyle gitmeliydim. muhtemelen annem karamsar çocuğunun evsiz gibi sarhoş olup bütün harçlıklarını uyuşturucuya verdiğini sanarak daha çok bana yapışacaktı. 

ellerimi yıkadım. karşımdaki aynadan kendime ve kızarmış yanaklarıma baktım. gözlerim de hafiften kanlanmış, aynı şekilde kızarmışlardı. burnumu çektim. soğuk ellerimi yanan yanaklarıma değdirdim. neden hiç diğerleri gibi olamadığımı düşündüm. 

neden istediğim şeyleri alamıyordum? neden kafamda olanları gerçekleştiremiyordum? neden bir hayalim, olmak istediğim bir yer yoktu? neden hep kendimi bir çukurun içindeymiş gibi hissediyordum? neden aileme, kardeşlerime, arkadaşlarıma ve johnas'a hak ettiklerini veremiyordum, üstelik onları gerçekten severken? yuta niçin vardı ve onu niçin arzuluyordum?

kaşlarımı çattım ve başımı önüme düşürdüm. ellerimle mermeri tutarken kapının sertçe tıklanması ve birinin ''çabuk olsana!'' demesiyle kendimi geriye çektim. kapının kilidini açtığım an kumral bir çocuk hızla içeriye girip benim olduğumu önemsemeden pantolonunu çıkardığında göz devirip kapıyı çekmiş ve çıkmıştım. 

johnny'yi bir kez daha aramak için telefonumu çıkarıp merdivenlerden aşağıya inerken bileğimin tutulmasıyla durakladım. yuta, bir alt basamaktayken benden daha da kısa görünüyordu. ''burada mıydın?''

''problem ne?'' 

bileğimi bırakmayıp beni aşağıya çekiştirdi. onun yanına indim. ''gittiğini düşünmüştüm. seni aramak istedim.'' beraber merdivenlerden inerken onun beni nereye götürdüğüne bakmadan ilerlemesine izin verdim. 

''gidecektim zaten.'' mutfağa girdiğimizde tezgahta bırakılmış yarım kalmış tekilayı aldı ve onu koyacak bardağı bulamayınca viski olan bardağına boşalttı. ''manyaksın sen!'' bana kısa bir bakış atıp önüne döndüğünde sırıtıyordu. 

''gerçekten hemen gidecek misin? biraz eğleniriz diye düşünüyordum.'' benim için de bir bardak ayarlamaya çalıştığında onu engellemek için eğildim lakin o başını kaldırıp yüzünü bana doğru eğmişti. ''seni yeniden öpmek istiyorum.'' dediğinde nefesimi tuttum. 

bu kadar dürüst olmasını takdir mi etmeliydim yoksa ona vurmalı mıydım, bilemedim. beni sinir ediyordu evet, ancak ondan deli gibi etkileniyordum. ben de onu yeniden öpmek istiyordum. 

''bunu yapamam,'' mırıldanmamı duymaktan ziyade okumuştu. ''benim bir erkek arkadaşım var. bu bir hataydı. yapılmamalıydı.''

değildi. tanrım, cidden değildi. asla bir hata olarak göremiyordum.

''hata?'' alayla söyleyip biraz daha eğilerek dudaklarını kulak mememe değdirdi. nefesini saçlarımın arasında hissedebiliyordum. ''o gece pişman olmadığımı açıklamıştım. seni öptüm, sana dokundum ve sen benim ne kadar iyi olduğumu fısıldarken seni hissetmeye devam ettim. buna her şeyi diyebilirsin ama bir hata diyemezsin. yanlış mıyım?'' biraz geri çekilip koyu kahvelerini görmemi sağlarken dudaklarımı birbirine bastırdım. 

''senden uzak durmaya çalışıyorum. neden buna izin vermiyorsun?'' belli bir süre sonra mırıldandığımda o gece arabada yaptığı gibi ciddiydi. ''neden sürekli karşımdasın?''

''belki de bu uzak durmaman için bir işarettir, dongyoung? uzak durmak hislerinden kaçabileceğin anlamına gelmez. bence bunu herkesten iyi biliyor gibisin.'' 

-

derin bir nefes aldım ve yumuşak yatakta yatarken gözlerimi açtım. gün çoktan doğmuştu ve tahminim doğruysa öğlene bile gelmiş olabilirdi. çıplak vücudumu örten örtüyü biraz daha üstüme alıp dün geceyi hatırlamaya çalıştım. 

bütün kaslarım ağrıyordu. çok fazla içmiştim. bu kesindi. yuta'yla olan konuşmamdan sonra bana tekrardan istemiyorsam gidebileceğimi söylemişti ancak bunu yapamamıştım. _yine_. orada durup onunla birlikte alkol almış, çok geçmeden de onunla öpüşmeye başlamıştım. elleri tişörtümün içine girip o sıcaklığını hissettirirken bir anlamda dün gece emin olmuştum. 

_bundan_ _ asla _ _kaçamayacaktım_ _. _

yuta haklıydı. hislerimden uzak durmak onları kovabileceğim ya da yok edebileceğim anlamına gelmiyordu. onu iyi ya da kötü bir şekilde istiyordum, o da beni. ve bunu ne göstermekten vazgeçiyorduk ne de artık yokmuş gibi davranıyorduk. gerçi yokmuşçasına davranan daha çok bendim.

ellerimle saçlarımın arasından geçtim. yuta parti evinde bu işe devam edemeyeceğimizi söyleyip onu izlememi dile getirmiş, elimden tutarak evden çıkarmıştı beni. burası neresiydi tartışılırdı. evi olabilirdi. dün gece fazla üzerinde durmamıştım. yuta'nın beni kapıya dayayıp diliyle ağzımı taciz etmesi daha çok ilgimi çekmişti. 

başımı kaldırmayı denediğim an ağır bir savaş topuymuşçasına yastığa geri düştü. midem bulanıyordu. uzun zamandır yemek yememiştim. biraz daha tembellik yapmayı seçerek yatakta dinlenirken odanın kapısı açılmış, içeriye ıslak kırmızı saçları ve altında yalnızca eşofmanıyla duran yuta gelmişti. beni yatakta uyanık bir şekilde gördüğünde diliyle ilk başta nemli dudaklarını yalamıştı. ''günaydın.''

''saat kaç?'' diye sorduğumda yatağa doğru yürüdü. komedinin üzerinde telefonunu alıp saatine baktı. 

''on ikiye beş var.'' kendi telefonum neredeydi acaba? johnny geri dönüp beni aradıysa büyük ihtimalle başım dertte bile olabilirdi ama şu an için kalkıp bu sorunlarla başa çıkmaya hazır değildim. ''iyi misin? sana ağrı kesici getirmiştim.'' benim tarafımdaki suyu ve ilacı gösterdiğinde ağzımın içinden kuru bir teşekkür verdim. 

ağrıyan başımı kaldırmak zordu ama yine de yaparak sırtımı yatak başlığına yaslamıştım. açtım ve bu ilacı almayacaktım. yuta, telefonunu yerine koyup odadaki dolaba doğru ilerlemiş, oradan bir havlu almıştı.

''sıcak su var. banyo yapmak istersen sana bir şeyler ayarlayabilirim.'' 

odada yerde kalan tişörtümü ve iç çamaşırımı kaldırmak için yatak başlığıyla olan temasımı kestim. ''sorun değil, birazdan giderim zaten.'' iç çamaşırımı giyerken yuta'nın gözleri bendeydi. saçlarını kuruttuğu havluyu bir köşeye fırlatıp önüme geldiğinde başımı kaldırdım. 

uzaktan belli olmuyordu ama omzundaki kızarıklığı gördüğümde alt dudağımı ısırdım. o anda kendi vücudumdaki izleri merak etmiştim. yuta'nın bakışları bana bir ipucu veriyordu. ''sana dün gece dediğim şeyi hatırlıyor musun?'' kaşlarımı çattım.

''hangisi?'' 

çenemden tutup ondan başka bir şeye bakmamı engellerken dün gecekini aratmayacak sıcaklık bütün vücuduma yayılmıştı. yuta bunu nasıl beceriyordu, bilmiyordum ama onu sürekli istememi bir şekilde sağlayabiliyordu. ''sevişirken buna devam etmek istediğimi söylemiştim.'' sanırım bunu hatırlıyordum. arkamda bana sarılmışken ve başım omzuna düşmüşken söylemiş olabilirdi. çenemdeki baş parmağını alt dudağıma doğru çıkardığında başımı aşağı yukarı salladım. ''hala istiyorum.''

''anlamıyorum.'' dudağımı okşamayı sürdüren parmağı ve sözleri kafamı karıştırıyordu. belki daha çok hareketleri. ''ne demeye çalışıyorsun?''

''buna devam edelim.''

''bir şey yapmıyoruz, yuta.'' dediğimde aslında onun neyden bahsettiğini yeni anlamıştım. dudaklarım şaşkınlıkla aralanırken o dumura uğramış halime gülümsemiş ve aynı zamanda parmağını dudaklarıma sürtmeye devam etmişti. dudaklarımın arasından girmeye çalışan parmağı beni mahvediyordu. ellerimle altımdaki yorganı kavrarken zihnimi toparlamak için çabalamıştım. ''senin yatak arkadaşın falan olmayacağım.''

''hoşuna gittiğini sanıyordum.'' 

''seninle sevişmek hoşuma gidiyor diye seninle yatak arkadaşı olmamı mı istiyorsun?'' elini çekti, aşağıya indirip çıplak göğsüme ardından göğüs ucuma dokunduğunda gözlerimi kısa bir an kapadım. bu da yuta'nın eğilip boynuma öpücük bırakmasını sağlamıştı. gözlerimi açtığımda da dudaklarını benimkilerin üstüne örtüp öpüşmeyi başlatırken parmağının altında göğüs ucuma eziyet edilmesi yüzünden inlemiştim. 

ben gülerek ayrıldığında darmadağındım. zihnen ve bedenen. 

''bu hayır mı?''

''hayır,'' sesimin kararlı olmasına emin olmayı diliyordum ancak nasıl çıktığından emin değildim. o anda tek düşündüklerim yuta'nın eliydi, bana bakışları, yavaşça ancak derince boynumda ve dudaklarımın arasında olan sıcak dudaklarıydı. ''hayır. yatak arkadaşın olmayacağım.'' 

sesim öncekine göre daha net, kararlı çıkmış olmalı ki dudaklarını büzdü. elini göğüs ucumdan çekerken neredeyse yeniden oraya koyması için yalvaracaktım ama yapmadım. ''sen bilirsin.'' ellerini eşofmanının ceplerine koyup benden biraz daha uzaklaşıp, en sonunda odanın kapısına doğru yürüdü. ''seni zorlamayacağım. bir sonrakinde de bunu hata olarak görüp birden beni öpebilirsin.'' sinirlenmiştim lakin ona haksız olduğunu belirtecek hiçbir şey yoktu elimde. o da bunu biliyordu. ''her neyse, giyinebilirsin ya da sana dediğim gibi banyoyu da kullanabilirsin. ben mutfaktayım.''

beni nasıl bir dağınıklığın içinde bıraktığını bilmeyerek veya bunu umursamamayı seçerek odadan çıktığında azar azar alıp biriktirdiğim nefesi boşalttım. eğer ayakta olsaydım, az önce yaptığı tüm şeylerden sonra yere yığılabilirdim çünkü hala bacaklarım titriyordu. sertçe yutkunup bende bıraktığı etkiyi boş vererek benden ne istemiş olduğuna, yani sinirime kafa yordum. 

benden yatak arkadaşı olmamızı istemesinden ziyade böyle bir gerçeği yüzüme vurması daha çok deli etmişti beni. ondan kaçmayı dileyip ondan kaçamamak bir suçtu. ben hiçbir şeyin farkında değilmişim gibi insanlar sürekli fikirlerini belirtmeseler nasıl olurdu ki? tişörtümü ve pantolonumu giydim. odadan çıktığımda koridorda ayakkabılarımı gelişigüzel yerlerde buldum. çıkış kapısına doğru yürüdüğümde yuta'nın vücudunu mutfakta gördüm. 

önlük bile giymeden uğraştığı tavayı sallayıp yumurtayı havaya atmış, sonrasında tutmuştu. ''orada durup beni mi izleyeceksin?'' 

kaşlarımı çattım. omzunun üstünden bana döndü. 

''gidiyorum.'' 

''seni bırakabilirim. o kadar kötü biri değilim.'' dediğinde iç çektim. ''üstüme bir şey giymeme izin ver. evine kadar yürümek istersen bütün gün yürümek zorunda kalırsın.'' ocağın altını kapattı ve bana doğru gelmeden önce ağzına bir şeyler attı. hızla ilerleyip odasına girdiğinde sırtımı kapıya yasladım. 

dün gece yuta'nın beni nasıl yaslayıp öptüğü aklıma gelince dudaklarımı yaladım ve başımı da geriye attım. bu işten her geçen gün nefret etmeden duramıyordum. peki sonuç? her seferinde ikimizin de sevişmesiyle sonuçlanıyordu. 

keşke ondan etkilenmeyebilseydim diyordum kendime. johnas'tan farkı neydi ki? harika bir erkek arkadaşım vardı zaten ama neden yuta'ya doğru çekiliyordum? o beni öpünce ya da onunla sevişince değişen neydi de her şeyden üstünmüşçesine geliyordu bana? tehlike mi seviyordum yoksa kötülük içimde mi vardı? sadakatsiz biri miydim veya doyumsuz mu? kendimi hiç çözemiyordum. 

''gidelim mi?'' yuta üzerine geçirdiği bir siyah tişört ve gri hırkayla çıktığında beni süzdü ve neler olduğunu anlamayı deneyerek kaşlarını çattı. ''ne oldu?''

''benimle neden birlikte olmak istiyorsun? o kadar ilgi çekici biri değilim.'' bu bana güzel sözler düzsün diye yaptığım bir şey değildi. zaten böyle yapan biri olsaydı ondan etkilenmezdim. bence o da bunun farkındaydı. bu yüzden neden sorduğumu anlamak için çabalıyordu. ben ise bu karmaşık hissin bir adını koyan var mı diye deniyordum. bu soruyu yuta'dan başkasına da soramazdım. doğruyu söylemek gerekirse, bunu kendimden başkasına da soramazdım. benimkisi şansını denemekti yalnızca.

omuz silkti. sadece bunu yaptı. üzerime doğru gelip kollarını iki yanıma koydu ve gözlerimin içine baktı. ''senden etkileniyorum ama bir sebebi yok.''

yalan değildi. bu sebeple buna bundan sonra ben bir şeyler demekle kalacaktım ama şimdiden kabul ediyordum, bazı soruların cevapları yoktu, bazı hislerin de nedeni olmadığı gibi. 


	8. Chapter 8

uzun zaman önce johnny'nin bahçesinden odasına nasıl çıkabileceğimi öğrenmiştim. biraz canım yansa da yuta'nın beni bırakmasından sonra bahçelerine girmiş, garaj çatısına çıkmış ve johnny'nin odasının penceresine tıklatmıştım. muhtemelen yuta hala gitmeyip beni izliyordu çünkü arabasını çalıştırıp gözden çıktığını görmemiştim. gülüyor da olmalıydı. umurumda değildi şimdilik. 

saat çoktan on ikiyi geçtiğinden johnny'nin uyanmış olabileceğini düşünmüştüm ancak yine de birkaç kere tıklatmak zorunda kalmıştım. tahmin ettiğim gibi beni penceresinde bulup korkutucu bakışlarını atmaktan vazgeçerek penceresini açtığında bir şey demesine izin vermeden içeriye girmiştim. ayakkabılarıyla koltuğuna basmama ilk laf edecek gibi oldu fakat halimi gördükten sonra göz devirip boş verdi. pencereyi kapattığında ise arkada kalan yuta'dan tamamen kopmuştum. 

''neredeydin?'' sürünerek yatağına ilerledim. üzerimdekilere aldırmadan yatağına uzandığımda johnny, onu görmezden gelmemi hoş karşılamayarak iç çekti. ''dün seni kaç kere aradım farkında mısın?''

arabadayken telefonumu kontrol etmek aklıma gelmişti ancak şarjım bittiğinden ne olduğunu görmüş sayılmazdım. ''üzgünüm,'' pantolonumdan telefonumu çekip acı çekermiş gibi gösterdim. ''şarjım bitmiş.''

''neredeydin?'' yeniden sorduğunda inledim ve yastığını alıp kafama bastırdım. ''beni geçiştirme ve söyle. senin için endişelendim.''

sesinden bunu anlamak zor değildi zaten. belki de buraya gelmek hataydı ama gidecek başka bir yerim yoktu. yuta'da kalamazdım, eve gitsem ve annem alkol alıp kafayı dağıttığımı görse kriz geçirebilirdi ve erkek arkadaşım... ona asla görünemezdim. katiyen. bu haldeyken olmaz. ''biraz dinlenmeme izin verir misin? ve bana yiyecek bir şeyler getirir misin? açım.'' başımı kaldırıp dudaklarımı büzdüm. bana dayanamamaktan ziyade büyük ihtimalle çenemi kapatıp benden istediği cevabı alabilmek için yiyecek bir şeyler getirmeye gitti. o odadan çıktığında derin bir nefes alıp kendimi yeniden yumuşak yatağın sıcaklığına bırakarak gözlerimi kapadım. 

dün gece oldukça yorucuydu, iyi olmasına karşılık. buna göre ya açlıktan ya da acıdan uyuyamadığıma karar vererek sinir olmuştum. johnny gelene kadar yataktan kalkıp dolabının önünde duran aynasının önüne gitmiş, kendime bakmıştım. saçım, başım dağılmıştı; şaşırtıcı görünmüyordu lakin tişörtümü sıyırıp göğsümü açığa çıkardığımda kızarıklıklarla karşılaşmıştım. elimle o kızarıklıkların üzerinden geçerken birden kapının açılmasıyla johhny, hızla kapattığım vücudumdan sonra gözlerini kıstı. beni şüpheyle süzerken elindekilere baktım. 

''içecek bir şeyler yok muydu?'' ısıttığı tosttan bir ısırık aldığımda masasına ilerledi ve meyve suyunu çıkarıp verdi. ''soğuk değil mi?''

''doyoung seni dövmemi falan mı istiyorsun?'' sinirlendiğinde korkutucu oluyordu, evet ama bu hali birden komik geldiğinde başımı çevirip gülümsememi ondan sakladım. herhalde delirmeye başlıyordum. ''nerede olduğunu söyle artık!?'' 

istekli bakışlarına tekrardan dönmekle hata edip etmediğime karar veremedim. bir de ona yalan mı atsam diye düşündüğümde johnny'nin beni sandığımdan daha iyi tanıdığı gerçeği bana tokat misali hatırlatılmıştı. eğer ona yalan konuşursam, daha fazla sinirlenecekti. fakat ona yaptığımı da anlatamazdım. benden nefret eder, nefret etmese dahi bunun ne kadar kötü olabileceğini dile getirebilirdi. bildiğim şeylerin söylenmesi beni artık boğuyordu çünkü içimdeki ses devamlı zaten bunları bana iletiyordu. bir başkasına ihtiyacım yoktu. ''bir arkadaşımda kaldım,'' kaşları merakla havaya dikildiğinde, ben de memnuniyetsiz ifademi ortaya koymuştum. ''sen partiden çıkınca ne yaptım sanıyorsun ki?'' 

beni yalnız bıraktığını hatırlayarak alt dudağını ısırıp bıraktı, kalçasını masasına yasladı. ''bak, özür dilerim. biriyle çıkmak zorunda kalmıştım.''

''biri dediğin, maria.'' gönülsüzce başını salladığında benim kimde kaldığımı sormasına müsaade etmeden konuşmayı sürdürdüm. ''bir sorun mu var? keyifsiz gibisin.''

''önemli bir şey değil. her neyse. sarhoş olmuş muydun?'' hala bana kim olduğunu sormayışından cesaret alıp inkar ettim. zaten kabul etmek gerekirse yuta'yla ilgilenmekten onun tahmin edebileceği kadar sarhoş olmaya vaktim olmamıştı. tostumu bitirip meyve suyunu içtiğimde çöpü eline tutuşturdum. 

''bana giyecek ayarlar mısın? banyo yapacağım.''

elindekileri gösterdi. ''ben bunları aşağıya bırakacağım.'' ardından dolabını işaret etti. ''sen istediğini alıp giyebilirsin.'' odadan yeniden çıktığında dolabına yürümüş, ince, uzun kollu bir tişörtüyle gri renkli eşofmanını almıştım. odasının yanında olan banyoya ilerlediğimde johnny merdivenlerden çıkarken beni yakaladı. ''telefonunu şarja takmamı ister misin?'' kapıyı kapamadan önce bağırdım.

''lütfen!'' 

benim ne kadar şapşal olduğumu falan söyleyerek odasına girdiğinde kapıyı kilitleyip hızla üstümdekileri çıkardım. aynanın karşısına geçip daha net bir biçimde vücudumu incelerken dudaklarımı yaladım. neyse ki boynumu kapatmak gibi bir sorumluluğum yoktu şu anda. onun dışında vücudumdaki kızarıklıkları göstermemek için çaba sarf edecektim. kendi kendime yine bunun ne kadar adice ve ahlaksızca olduğunu tartışmak konusunu boş verip duş almış, çıktığımda johnny'nin kıyafetlerini de üzerime geçirmiştim. 

daha rahat, iyi ve hafiflemiş hissederken gülerek odaya girmiştim. johnny'yi çalışma masasında telefonuna bakıp mesajlaşırken gördüğümde hiçbir şey söylemeden yatağına ilerlemiş, oraya uzanmıştım. sandalyesini döndürüp bana bakmıştı. ''bilmiyorum farkında mısın lakin sana kimde kaldığını sormamam için debelendiğini anlayabiliyorum.'' 

yüzünü seyrettim uzunca. gülmüyordu ama sinirli de hissettirmiyordu. biraz tedirgindi, bunun sebebini de kendimce benim adıma endişelenmesine veriyordum. ve elbette, bu beni de üzüyordu. bazen tüm her şeyi arkamda bırakıp kaçmak istememe neden olacak bakışlar beni ürkütüyordu. belki daha fazlası. içimdeki şeyi asla çözemiyordum. çözmekle de uğraşmayı arzulamıyordum. 

''okuldan bir çocuktu.''

iyice batırdığımı, johnny gülünce anladım. ''sana hesap sormuyorum, doyoung. söylemek istemiyorsan söyleme ancak iyi olduğunu bilmeme izin ver.'' 

başımı salladım. ''teşekkür ederim.'' gözlerim onun tavanıyla buluşunca devam ettim. ''sana hazır hissettiğimde anlatacağım, johnny.''

biraz dinlenip kendi alanlarımıza çekildiğimizde johnny'nin dediğini yaptığını telefonum titreyip beni gerçek dünyaya getirince anladım. şarjdaki telefonumu elime alıp gelen iletilere baktım. johnas, dün geceden beri nasıl olduğumu, neler yaptığımı sormuştu. ondan uzak durmak bilerek yaptığım bir eylem değildi, _gerçekten_. sadece tek düşündüğüm, başka bir çocuk zihnimde dolanırken johnas'a dokunmanın, onun ilgisini almanın beni daha da kötü hissettirdiği gerçeğiydi; gerçi tek bu olduğunu da belirtemezdim çünkü içimdeki karmaşa zaten bu çocuğu düşünmeye itiyordu, yani olay yuta'nın varlığından çok kendimdeydi fakat johnas'ı seviyordum. ona değer veriyordum. tabi değer vermek kalıbı da benim ellerimde eriyip gidiyordu. şu yaptıklarımı duysaydı değer vermek kelimelerine gülerdi lakin bu hissettiğimdi. inkar edemezdim.

daha fazla erkek arkadaşımı üzmemem gerektiğini bilerek ona dün gece erken uyuduğumu, bu yüzden cevap veremediğimi yazdım. mesajı gönderir göndermez instagramdan gelen bildirimle nefesimi tuttum. _yuta bana mesaj atmıştı._

kaşlarımı çattım. ona cevap vermeyip sevgilimle ilgilenmeliyken sanki neler yaptığımı biliyormuş ve beni bunlardan vazgeçirmeyi diliyormuşçasına nasıl birden ortaya çıkıyordu? mesaj da atıyor olsa, yalnızca gözleriyle beni izliyor da olsa onu kendimden uzaklaştıramıyordum. 

görmezden gelecektim. her zaman yapmaya çalıştığım gibi. johnas'ın mesajı, yuta'nın instagram'dan attığı mesajı gölgelerken bir kez olsun doğru olanı yapmalıyım, dedim kendime. bu her ne kadar beni merak içinde, tatminsiz bir biçimde bırakacak olsa da yuta'nın mesajını görmezden gelmeyi denemiştim.

erkek arkadaşım akşam uygunsam birlikte yemek yemeye gidebileceğimizi ve beraber takılabileceğimizi önerdiğinde dudaklarımı birbirine bastırdım. hala aklımda yuta'nın mesajı vardı. ''sorun ne?'' johnny, derince aldığım nefeslerden sonra başını kendi telefonundan kaldırıp bana döndüğünde omuz silktim.

''hiçbir şey.'' johnas'a onayladığım mesajı gönderdiğimde ve aynı şekilde o da anında ne kadar sevindiğini anlatan bir mesaj gönderdiğinde hafifçe sırıttım. ''akşam johnasla buluşacağım.'' 

-

johnas, ben neredeyse pizza yüzünden boğulurken anlattığı anıya o kadar çok kahkaha atıyordu ki bana yardım edemiyordu. etraftaki insanların bize bakması da cabasıydı. uzun zamandır onunla bu kadar eğlendiğimi hatırlamıyordum. arka plandaki şeyleri düşünmeden kendimize odaklanmayalı fazla olmuştu belki de. iki haftadır soğuk yaptığım çocuğun takımda yaşamış olduğu anıya gülerken ve bunun yüzünden boğuluyorken gerçekten mutlu olduğuma inanmak biraz zor gelebilirdi ama buna da takılmamayı deniyordum.

''tanrım, doyoung.'' elini sırtıma koydu ve ben kolamla durumu kurtarmayı denerken sırtımı okşadı. ''sen iyi misin?'' kesik kesik çıkan sesi sırıtmama sebep olmayı sürdürüyordu. başımı aşağı yukarı salladığımda ellerini yanaklarıma koydu. ''kıpkırmızı oldun.''

peçeteyi alıp dudaklarımı sildim. biraz da burnumu çekerken johnas, bana alan tanıyarak ellerini çekmişti. farklılık olsun diye çalıştığım yer dışında bir pizzacıya gelmiştik. burada fazla tanıdık biri yoktu neyse ki. ''iyiyim, johnas. lütfen ben bir şeyler yerken bunları anlatma.''

hayır, anlatabilirdi. uzun zaman sonra yüzümü güldürdüğü için kendisiyle gurur duyduğunu da anlayabildiğimden bu, en azından bunu ona borçlu olduğumu açıklıyordu. 

''pekala, yemeğimizi bitirince biraz gezmeye ne dersin?'' neredeyse bitmiş hamburgerimi yemeye devam ederken başımı salladım. o sırada bana yine takım çalışmalarından, ailesinin derslerini de aksatmamasını istiyor oluşundan bahsederken onu dinledim. ''gidelim mi?'' çıkardığım ceketi bana giydirmek için hareket ettiğinde kaşlarımı çattım. ''hadi, gel işte.'' ona uyarak giydirmesine izin verdim, ardından onun kolunu omzuma atmasına. 

beraber pizzacıdan çıkıp yan yana sokakta yürüdük. johnas'ın kollarının arasında huzurluydum ve gülümsüyordum. zihnimdeki sesleri susturabilmek güzeldi. akşamın serinliğinde donmak berbat olsa dahi birilerinin sıcaklığını da aynı biçimde duyumsayabilmenin bu kadar tatmin edici olduğunu hatırlamayalı baya olmuştu. 

''daha iyi misin?'' dudaklarının arasından kaçan soruya karşılık bekledim. 

''evet.''

''son zamanlarda aramızın kötü olduğunu düşünüyordum. yanlış bir şeyler yaptığımı ya da yanlış anlaşılmanın olduğunu...'' diyerek devam ettiğinde nefesimi tuttum. bakışlarımı kaçırmamak için kendimle savaşıyordum lakin bir şekilde bu savaşın galibi olmuştum. ve hiç de mutlu değildim. ''bir şeyler seni üzüyorsa bana anlatabilirsin, doyoung. seni anlayabilirim. hatta çözüm bile bulabiliriz.''

bütün akşam harika ve huzurlu gittiğini düşündüğüm bu randevunun birden böylesine bir konuşmayla mahvolduğunu hisseder gibi oldum çünkü bu konuşmayı hiç istememiştim. istemeyecektim. johnas'ı bölmemeliydim ancak devam etmesinden de korkuyordum. tekrardan ona baktığımda onu aldattığımı aklıma getiriyordu. 

''johnas,'' birden içimde nedensizce gelen bir cesaret hissettiğimde onun yeşil gözleri beni buldu ve ılık elini soğuk yanağıma yasladı. 

''her şeyi kendin halletmek isteyebilirsin ama bazen yardım almak iyidir. rahatla ve yardımımızı kabul et.''

kaşlarımı çattım. o an lafımı bölmese onu aldatmış olduğumu anlatacaktım. ''yardımınız?''

''annen ve benim. senin için endişeleniyor.'' 

farkındayım. tanrı aşkına, gerçekten etrafımdaki herkes bir şeylerin farkında olmayarak mı ilerlediğimi mi sanıyordu ki? ben aptal değildim, kör de. evet, nefret ediyordum bu durumda olmaktan, istemediğim şekilde savrulmaktan ve çoğu zaman bütün bunlar elimde değilmiş gibi hissetmekten -ve gerçekten de öyle olmasından fakat beni seven insanları hüsrana uğratmamayı deniyordum. denediğim, kendimi devamlı geri çekmek zorunda hissettiğimden sıkışmış gibiydim. boğuluyordum. etrafımdaki herkesin iyi evladı, iyi arkadaşı, iyi sevgilisi rollerine girmek kolay mı sanılıyordu? 

bilmiyordum. bu bir çeşit bunalım mıydı? abartıyor muydum? haklı mıydım haksız mıydım? iyi miydim kötü müydüm? kollarımı johnas'ın belinden çekip kendime sığındım. ''annemle ne zamandır konuşuyorsun?'' 

ne cevap vermesi gerektiğini bir an varsayamayarak bekledi. hiç hoşuma gitmemiş olduğunu anlaması için süper zeki olmasına gerek yoktu. annemi ve johnas'ı seviyordum ama arkamdan beraber hareket etmeleri birden ihanet ediliyormuşçasına bir his uyandırmıştı. sanki şimdiye kadar hiçbir şey anlatmayan, bir de üstüne aldatan ben değilmişim gibi. ''üzgünüm, bu kırıcı mıydı? yalnızca annen senin için endişeliydi ve iki hafta önce senin eve gelişini yüzünden benimle konışmuştu.''

''önemli değil,'' diyerek lafını kestiysem de ikimiz de biliyorduk. _önemliydi_. ''eve gideceğim.'' 

''doyoung.'' elimi tutmak için uzandığında kendimi geriye çektim. ''lütfen bunu yapma.''

''sadece eve gitmeme izin verir misin?''

''en azından bırakayım?'' teklifine omuz silktim. beraber yan yana sessizce ilerlediğimizde johnas'ın gergince ellerini bir pantolonuna sürtmesini yahut dayanamayarak ceplerine sokuşunu duyabiliyordum. 

gittikçe daha fazla dibe batıyordum. ne yapmam gerektiğinden emin değildim ve uzaklaşma isteğiyle dolup taşmıştım. lakin gidebileceğim bir yer yoktu. öylece terk etsem dahi johnas'ı atlatmam pek olası görünmüyordu. neyse ki eve kadar benimle gelerek yanağıma öpücük bırakıp giderken nefes alabildiğimi hissetmiştim. sessizce eve girip salondaki anne ve babama geldiğimi bağırarak yukarıya çıkarken onların vakit bulamadan kardeşlerimin bacağıma yapışmasıyla dona kalmıştım. jenny bir yerde jeno bir yerdeydi. onlarla kıkırdarken merdivenleri çıkmayı denedim. 

''yorgun değil misiniz?''

''hafta sonu olduğu için biraz daha kalalım dedik.'' jenny yanıtladıktan sonra jeno devam etti. ''seninle uyuyabilir miyiz?''

''yatağım o kadar büyük değil, çocuklar.'' jenny bacağımdan ayrıldı ve kollarını uzattı. hiç sorun etmeden kollarımın arasına alırken jeno, yanımda durup elimden tutmakta problem görmemişti. ''fakat size masal okuyup öpücük verebilirim.''

''biz masal dinlemeyecek kadar büyüğüz.'' jeno'nun lafına güldüm. 

''benimle uyumak isteyecek kadar küçük ama masal için büyüksünüz?'' başlarını salladılar. onları alarak ilk odama girmiştim. ''üzerimi değiştirip yüzümü yıkamam lazım. ondan sonra beraber odanıza gider takılırız. olur mu?'' ikisi yatağıma koşturup çıkmışlar ve beni onaylamak için bağırmışlardı. üzerimdekileri onların yanında değiştiremezdim. izler tabi ki duruyordu. bu sebeple elime alıp banyoya ilerlemiştim. kapıyı açıp hızla değiştirdiğimde ve yüzümü yıkadığımda çıktım. odama hızla girip telefonumu eşofmanımın cebine attım. ''jenny, jeno! gelin.'' arkamdan işaret yapıp koridora girdim. odamdan koşturarak çıktıklarında gülümsedim. onların odalarına girdiğim an küçük mağaraları biraz da memnun etti beni. yatakları yan yanaydı. annem ne kadar onları ayrı yatırmak konusunda ısrarcı olsa da sık sık birbirlerinin yataklarında beraber uyuyakalırlardı. 

jeno kendi yatağına gidip uzandığında ben jenny ile onun yatağına geçmiştim. ''son zamanlarda bizimle değilsin.'' jenny ellerini bir yanağının altında toplamıştı. onun arkasında olduğumdan ifadelerini göremiyordum. 

''özür dilerim, biraz meşguldüm.''

''işin mi?'' jeno konuştuğunda onayladım. 

''biraz o, biraz okul ve başka şeyler.'' onlara seçtirdiğim masal kitabını elime alırken, jenny çoktan esniyordu bile. jeno, yatağının içine girip yorganı üstüne çekmişti ve ikizine bakıp gülüyordu. lakin en az jenny kadar kolayca uykuya dalacağını biliyordum. masalı okumayı başladığım an da şaşırtıcı olmamıştı. jenny'den hala emin olamasam da jeno çoktan uyumuştu. masalı erkenden bitirip kapadım ve jenny'nin masasına bıraktım. onu yorganın altına koymak için dolanırken gözlerini hafifçe aralamıştı. ''uyuyabilirsin güzelim.''

''biraz daha bizimle kal, tamam mı?'' ona dayanamayarak başımı salladığımda devam etti. ''doyoung, biraz gülümse. eğer istersen seni öpebilirim.'' ondan öpücük çalamadan gözleri kapandığında onu sarsmadan yorganının altına aldım. ikisinin de alınlarına öpücükler kondurup hafifçe huzursuz ettiğimde jenny'nin benden istediği şekilde gülüyordum zaten. kendimi onların odasındaki sandalyeye bırakıp biraz izlediğimde bacaklarımı kendime çekmiştim. 

telefonumu eşofmanımdan çekip alıp iletilere göz gezdirirken parmaklarım kendiliğinden instagram uygulamasına tıklamıştı bile. yuta'nın bana gönderdiği mesajı açarken sabırsızdım. 

_'bunu düşünmeyeceğinden emin misin?' _diye dün geceye ithafen yazmıştı. alt dudağımı ısırdım. uyuyan kardeşlerimi, en çok da gülmemi isteyen jenny'yi izledim bir süre. jenny'nin benden istediği böyle bir şey değildi muhtemelen ama gülmenin ya da tamamen bir huzura kavuşmanın yolunun bu olduğunu da düşünmeden edemiyordum. 

derin bir nefes aldım. bakışlarım yeniden telefonuma inerken parmaklarımın benden izinsiz ilerlediğine şahit oldum. zihnimin içinde bir yerlerde birileri hayır dese de sırtımı sıvazlayıp iyi iş yaptığımı belirten o asi, memnun ses bana cesaret veriyordu. 

_'yarın müsait misin?'_


End file.
